The Twin Suns (Reconstructed)
by yomamasd
Summary: AU/Two years had past since Kenobi exiled himself in the far corner of Tatooine. Since then, his days were spent wasting away in the desolate planet without purpose. Beginning to lose himself, Obi-Wan finds another survivor of the purge. Unfortunately, the powerful former Jedi was ever-so dwindling to the Dark Side. Can Obi-Wan help Orillia, or will he make matters worse? FULL BIO-
1. Chapter 1: Just The Beginning

**Please beware this story is a fanfiction Rated M, containing mature and explicit sexual content, violence (in my head this is Quintin Tarantino level violent and I will try to write it that violent) and crude language. Read at your own discretion.**

 **This story is a figment of my imaginations, and nothing but the story and the OC belong to me, obviously.**

 **I know, I have re-written this, again. But this time I have actually completed the story, which I will upload each week. Please do not forget to leave me comments and thoughts - they are my motivation to keep writing. I already have ideas for sequels, but I will not post them if I don't get the encouragement. So once again, give me compliments (or criticism, because they do help believe it or not)**

* * *

 _Two years had gone by since Obi-Wan Kenobi had exiled himself on the desolate desert planet of Tatooine. Since then, the balance of the Universe had completely severed, with nothing but Darkness growing each passing day. Hiding away in the unwanted corner of the Galaxy, Obi-Wan watched as Luke, his fallen apprentices' son, grew up. Unable to train him, Obi-Wan was beginning to lose all purpose of his existence._

 _Meanwhile, Tatooine was facing one of the worst droughts in their history. People were dying, animals were dying… the planet was drying up from the inside. Surrounded by nothing but death, something strange happened one mundane day. During his night in town, he felt an unusual presence in the Force. Following the hooded figure, Obi-Wan soon discovered that the injured girl he had rescued was someone he knew, knew far too well._

 _Orillia Kendo was a young, powerful and ferocious Jedi Knight. Moreover, she was an unnatural enigma in the Force, much like her childhood best friend Anakin Skywalker. Neck to neck with power and success all their lives, Orillia and Anakin always remained misunderstood by their peers, and the Jedi Council. For a moment, Obi-Wan's hope for the future was restored. Yet, he soon discovers that his friend was far more damaged than he was, and had decided to sever her connection from the Force._

 _Orillia spent her years hiding from the Empire. Her days since the Purge has been nothing but emptiness, and the Force has brought her nothing but pain, sorrow and loss. Fearing that she may lose herself to the Dark Side completely, Orillia took unorthodox measures to detach herself from the Force. When on Tatooine, she only to find even more suffering. She decided to take matters on her own hands and take on Jabba's syndicate from the inside, but unfortunately got caught and almost escaped with her life._

 _When Obi-Wan Kenobi found her, she was overwhelmed with the knowledge that her friend, and a Jedi had managed to survive the horrors. Unfortunately, even the Great Obi-Wan Kenobi was beginning to lose his way. As the two remaining survivors of the Jedi Order battle the criminals of the planet they dwelled on, they also attempted to rediscover themselves and their purpose._

 _While helping Orillia find the Light once again and reestablish her much-needed connection to the Force, Obi-Wan cannot help but create a growing attachment with her, only complicating matters more. Can Obi-Wan help restore the reminiscing Jedi Order, or will Orillia's unpredictable nature and his questioning of the Jedi Code only make matters worse?_

* * *

The air was denser than any nights he's spent here for the past two years. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the crumbling ceiling of his desolate hut with his icy, vacant eyes. It felt as if his body was set on fire, so he winced and rolled around his cramped cot, trying to get more comfortable. How was it ever possible for anyone to get any rest in this hellish planet – after all, he didn't deserve the comfort in solitude. He let a sharp breath out his nostrils, fluttering his eyelashes. He once again set his gaze at the small window, watching the pale moon of Tatooine paint the beige landscape a glimmering silver; it almost seemed beautiful.

He closed his eyes and groaned. There was no beauty left in this galaxy anymore. The true beauty of the galaxy lay amongst the harmony of the Force, the unparalleled balance that sang. Now there was nothing but Darkness. He could feel is all around him… choking him. His existence seemed unbearable and suffocating. Never before has he felt so much pain, hatred and sorrow around him. Yet all he could do is wait…

He closed his eyes, taking the edge of his tongue and licking his cracking lips. In two years, he has managed to master the ability of keeping his mind blank – completely blank. It was the only thing keeping him sane. Even with the skill and calmness Obi-Wan had, the mountain of regrets and failures he carried would snap any man in half. He would be glad to let his sorrow eat him, slowly and painfully… pain that his fellow Jedi faced. Yet the Force chose him for a different path, a path so much more difficult than he anticipated. He was forced to just sit idly by while he watched everything he had ever loved and held dear crumble before his own eyes.

His whole life he has been trained to protect the vulnerable, yet when the moment of reckoning came, he has never felt so helpless. Two years he has been hiding away, cornering himself in the wasteland of the galaxy and waiting; what was he actually waiting for? It was evident that Owen Lars is not letting him go anywhere near his nephew, so how can he possibly train him? Master Yoda seems to think Luke is the one who may restore balance to the Force… and while it was wonderful to believe, his father too was thought to be the Chosen One.

Finally giving up on resting, Obi-Wan jumped out of his bed and ran his fingers through his thick chestnut hair. After sundown was the only time anyone on Tatoonie could step out anyways. It has been a month since the Great Drought hit. There was nothing great about this drought - The sand was drying up into concrete, hard ground as the sunbaked climate of Tatooine became hotter than usual. Cracks began to form on the surface as local animals began to perish from lack of water and unbearable heat. Bones – all there remained with the bones of eopies and banthas. Heat waves would radiate off the parched ground, releasing into the boiling atmosphere, making it more insufferable to live.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan gathered his robe and a small water container and headed for the door. There was nothing else to do but sulk, so might as well get some useful information out of the night. While Obi-Wan tried his best to distance himself from the pain that was now called the 'Empire'… he always found himself craving. Everyone always stayed away from the strange hermit that he was today, so it would give him the perfect privacy to just close his eyes and concentrate on the horrors circling around the local Cantina's.

He kept his mind alert for the stories of Darth Vader, a ferocious leader complete clad in black, ruling with an iron fist alongside his master, the Emperor. All the stories he heard, of Darth Vader, and how he rampaged villages and planets in his fight to find enemies of the Emperor… particularly Jedi. Thankfully, the hunt for the Jedi had stopped long ago, as it would seem Vader has managed to eliminate every living Jedi in less than a year. Now he and Master Yoda were the only one's remaining… the only believers of Light.

The stale air felt heavy around him, far heavier than usual. Obi-Wan crooked his brows and cautiously climbed onto his speeder. He could feel a flicker on the Force all day today, but the flicker seemed to be raging onto something bigger as the day went by. Something about the shift in the Force felt familiar… and he was not looking forward to what that may be.

Orillia looked down on her hands, carefully examining her knuckles. Raw flesh began peeking beneath her bruised purple scabs. Every bone in her body hurt. Blasters were never something she was comfortable with, but fighting without her lightsaber was beginning to take a toll on her. She can't remember being this badly injured since she was a Padawan learner.

She was so close to having her identity revealed by Jabba's men a few days ago. She cannot afford to make hasty mistakes. It might have been two years, but the bounties on Jedi's head would still earn hunters millions. She squeezed her eyes shut. The stabbing pain in her body began to burn in anguish as Orillia desperately rummaged through her hood, trying to find the reminder of her stash.

"Fuck." She cursed under her breath. She finished more than three ounces of spice in less than two days. That supply was meant to last her the whole week. Letting out a short breath, she pulled her hood down to cover her face, shaking her leg anxiously. She scanned around the Cantina carefully, but for the first time ever, not a single spice dealer was on sight. She had no choice but to drink her pain away at this point. Unfortunately for her, alcohol no longer sufficed.

"Toiderian whiskey, no rocks." She ordered, biting down on her teeth hard. Besides the blinding pain of her injuries from vigorous beatings and coming down from spice, something else had been bothering her the whole day. An unusual tug in the Force… something that had her on the edge. She watched the dark drink slowly being poured into the glass. Twiddling her fingers, she snatched the glass from the bartender and gulped down the drink, wincing as the harsh liquid burned down her throat.

Orillia panted, the hairs at the back of her neck prickling. There it was again, the tug in the Force. "Another." She ordered, trying her best to ignore it. She could ignore it all she wanted, but she knew very well what this meant – there was another Force Sensitive around her. Biting her lip nervously, she looked around cautiously, watching for anything suspicious. Inquisitors were growing in numbers recently, and if anyone knew her real identity, flocks of Inquisitors would come for her. She could not let that happen, not because Orillia was afraid for her life, but because she didn't want to live with what they would do to her.

Inquisitors were once Jedi Padawan's whose lives were spared for sickening reasons. The Emperors vision to create an army of Force Sensitive bidders has come true, and those youngingligs were morphed into nothing short of monsters. Once again she snatched the drink from the bartenders hand, gulping down the liquid in a manner of seconds.

"You need to go easy with that" The bartender laughed, shaking his head. "Toiderian whiskey doesn't bode well in humans." Orillia ignored him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Double, please." She replied, her voice shaky. The Twi'Lek bartender stared at her strangely, but complied to her orders nonetheless. Her breathing stopped when the Force blasted through her. Clutching onto the empty glass she turned around and watched as a hooded figure entered the Cantina, avoiding everyone. They moved slowly, keeping their head low and taking seat in an empty booth in the far end. The figure hid beneath the shadow, invisible to everyone but her. They were strong with the Force, very strong… but, it was unlike the Force she felt recently… this felt, _familiar, and Light_. Alarmed, Orillia grabbed the drink and gulped without a break. Whoever was sitting inside the shadows was someone she knew. And everyone she knew with Force Sensitivity was out to get her.

She reached in her pockets and hastily dropped a few credits on the bar, slowly gathering her things and moving quickly through the Cantina. Underneath her hood, her eyes laid fixated on the dark corner of the Cantina where the enigmatic figure sat. She could feel them watching her… observing her. Her throat burned from the harsh liquid, making her mouth dry. Panic began to boil in her blood as she pushed people out of her way, trying to get out.

"Hey watch it!" a deep voice shouted. Orillia jolted back, realizing she had bumped into a large Zabrak. Quickly putting her hood down, she pulled her mask over her face, revealing no part of herself. "You made me spill my drink." The Zabrak chewed, slamming the glass in a fit of rage.

"Get out of my way." Orillia ordered in a low voice, waiving her hand underneath her hood. Watching the Zabrak enter her trance, he moved away robotically, staring blankly in the distance.

She continued to move through the Cantina when suddenly she got pulled by her hood, jolting her backwards. Momentarily losing control on her body, she crashed on the floor and landed on her knees. Pain invaded her body once again and she groaned under her breath. Grabbing onto her aching ribs, she looked up at the Zabrak whose drink she apparently spilled.

"You're the Anchorhead 'vigilante', aren't you?" A human male snickered behind the pale green Zabrak male. Orillia locked her strange mismatched eyes with the three of Jabba's men, circling around her like prey. "You are one, very expensive bounty, you do know that right?"

Turning around, Orillia kicked the bottom of the man standing behind her, prompting the male to reacting and throw his fist at her. Orillia ducked down and slid under a table when the punch landed on another patrons face. With that, the whole Cantina erupted into an explosive fist fight, all the drunken customers fighting each other off for no reason whatsoever.

Managing to pull herself up, she grabbed her double-ended vibro staff. Lighting the staff, she smacked one end on the Zabraks face as hard as she could, knocking him over. With the other end, she pushed it onto the humans face, watching him tumble backwards in pain. Pushing her good leg against the foot of a nearby table, she jumped over a Queeway and kicked him on the face.

She landed on her left leg, which was unfortunately already broken due to injury from two nights ago. She gulped, swallowing a scream rising in her throat and crawled her way out, making sure she wasn't being followed. Managing to pull herself up, she limped her way to the alley way across the street, knowing full well the men will catch up to her in no time.

Obi-Wan let out a vexed breath as he laid eyes upon the cluttered Cantina in the center of Mos Isley. Tatooine was a harbor for the crooked, a land of the foul… the unwanted… and the wanted. There wasn't a single savory character present here. All the fouls characters that did Jabba's bidding were present here, as well as bounty hunters that went around the galaxy. The only good things about Cantina's were the chattering gossips of loose patrons, and cheap drinks.

Right before entering the Cantina, he sensed it again – the strong blow from the Force. He stopped, checking to see if he had any weapons on him. He should turn away and go back to his isolated hut, but something told him not to. He didn't understand; it was the logical step to avoid the Cantina, but he still walked in, slowly snaking his way into the back empty booth. Amongst the crammed cantina, sat a hooded figure on the far end of the bar, chugging down a dark mahogany drink and slamming the empty glass on the sticky bar. There was something about this person that he felt drawn to. The Force around this seemed to resonate… so powerful.

Obi-Wan hasn't felt this tense in a long, long time. Who was this person? His pale blue eyes fixed on the figure, he watched as the hooded person swiftly got up and left. They seemed to be in a hurry and crashed into a tall Zabrak. Obi-Wan pushed himself closer, observing closely as the Zabrak towered over the figure. He knew how this would end – the most miniscule of altercations ended up in a bar fight. Yet, the Zabrak simply moved away, clearing the path.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully, examining the hooded figure with more caution. Whoever that was, just used Force persuasion to make the Zabrak move with such ease. Only those trained in the ways of the Force knew how to use persuasion. Clenching his fist, he watched the figure move towards the exit when the Zabrak snapped out of his trance and pulled the hooded figure down. Whoever they were, they were severely injured as they struggled to get up. But even in that battered state, they had no problem creating an immaculate distraction and fight off three men with ease.

He looked away momentarily, and just then the bar burst out into a fit, with chairs flying across the room and fists thrown. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and rolled his eyes; so uncivilized. He sat back and looked over to the bar, only to find out the hooded figure was gone. His gaze shifted towards the Cantina gateway, watching the hooded figure slither away quietly, when he stopped and turned around. Tendrils of long, dark mahogany brown hair fell through the hood as _she_ turned, her face covered with a mask.

She stood still for a moment, watching him. Something inside Obi-Wan stirred, making him part his lips as he shivered. And within a split second, she was gone as two bounty hunters ran after her. Without thinking, Obi-Wan got up and followed suit as the bar went about its usual business or tearing the structure apart.

"What am I doing?" Obi-Wan whispered to himself, exasperated. He did his best to stay away from anyone, and everyone's business. Perhaps every now and then he should try to interfere a little, especially since everyone in Tatooine was so miserable with the drought. Then again, it was in the best interest of Luke's safety that he remained hidden, as a mere shadow.

He let the Force do its work as he walked down an alleyway, watching four shadows dance around. Peaking from the other side of the wall, Obi-Wan noticed as three men, one human, a Queeway pirate and a mammoth Zabrak attempted to capture the woman.

She was swift on her feet, gracefully dodging every shot at her way and hitting her opponent with precision. She reached under her hood and pulled out a long metallic staff, twirling it around and smacking the Queeway right across his face. The pirate fell with the thump on the hard ground, lying unconscious. She was a skilled fighter, and no mere bounty hunter. The way she was fighting almost seemed as if... no, he dare not think that.

She turned as the human pulled out an electrocute from his pocket and buzzed it against her staff, shocking her. The girl groaned in agony and fell on dropped her staff, crashing on the ground as the Zabrak punched her across the face.

The girl crashed on the ground as the human tasered her once again, passing her unconscious. Obi-Wan moved away from the shadow, watching her lifeless body sprawled across the ground. The human pulled her hood away as silk-like hair spilled out, flowing around her. "Damn, that was one feisty bitch." He said, turning his face to spit out blood.

"All we have to do now is take her to the boss, and kaboom!" The Zabrak laughed hauntingly, drawing his face closer to her. "Well, let's just slit her throat open and dump her, and take the stupid fucking necklace- wait is that a Kyber Crystal?"

The human considered for a moment, looking down at her. "Yes... oh yes it is." He said, moving over her hood to reveal her garment underneath. The human pinched the small pendant between his fingers, flashing a roguish smile. "This right here costs a fortune... what a great day indeed."

"I've never seen look like _that_ before." The Queeway commented. "Do they usually come in different colors or what?"

"Shut up for a second will ya!" The human shouted, making the Queeway press his lips into a thin line. He scratched his chin thoughtfully, his nail scraping across her face until he pulled her mask down. "Boys, have you ever seen a woman this gorgeous in this part of the Galaxy before?"

The Zabrak shook his enoromous head, blankly looking at the girl in awe. "I don't think I've ever seen a human girl this pretty-"

"What are you thinking boss?" The Queeway asked, wiping away a line of blood from the corner of his mouth.

The human looked down at the girl and smiled. "I think I need a little privacy." He laughed.

Obi-Wan balled his fist tightly, his jaw squared. Before he knew it, he found himself marching towards the three and grab spinning around, kicking the human flat on the face. He was knocked down hard on the ground. The slow Zabrak looked up, his face already smashed from the encounter he had from the girl.

Confused, he looked up and stood as Obi-Wan reached for the staff, swinging it full blow. The Zabrak caught it with one hand, smiling wickedly. Obi-Wan simply rolled his eyes and kicked him on the knees, watching him crumbled as his bones dislocated. Obi-Wan picked up the staff once again and swung it over the Zabrak's head, knocking him unconscious. The three attackers lay unmoving on the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan crouched down and picked the unconscious woman up. He placed her on his lap and took his speeder off, going back to his hermitage. Not even the moon was out in the sky, leaving the desolate, Tatooine landscape in complete darkness. Obi-Wan still couldn't see the girl's face, but he could tell she was young, probably in her mid-twenties. He stopped his speeder in front of his bike and carried the girl back inside the hut.

He placed her carefully on his bed, removing the robe he wrapped her in and ran to the kitchen to get wet towels and bacta patches. He pulled up a chair and turned on the light, slowly pulling her mask fully to reveal her face. He finally saw the girl's face, making his blood run cold. It couldn't be her – all other Jedi were dead. Obi-Wan lightly brushed the hair out of her face, examining if it really was her.

Orillia Kendo was a Jedi Knight, one of the most ferocious General in the Grand Republic Army, and inexplicably powerful with the Force. Kendo was certainly no traditional Jedi – but she made a name for herself as a Padawan and even more so during the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan knew Orillia especially well, she was a very close friend of Anakin's, and also a friend of his. Another thing she had in common with Anakin was her unnatural adaptability with the Force. Before Anakin was found, it was believed that Orillia was the prophesized Chosen One. His heart broke when he saw Orillia's usual unimaginable, radiant beauty disfigured with blotches of purple and blue bruises over her eye. Her bronze-brown skin ashen, her beautiful full lips cracked from dehydration. Obi-Wan clearly remembered what she looked like – she was impossible to forget. Orillia was a famous beauty amongst clones and even Jedi's alike.

Obi-Wan always found her alluring himself; but the girl was brash, reckless, and had quite a problem with her temper. He still admired her dedication, and her unorthodox battle techniques as he fought countless times alongside her. At the end of the day, she was a Jedi, someone who he respected fondly… she was a dear friend and he would do everything to make sure she would heal properly again. He was one of his own, and she was alive.

Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled her shirt up to examine the bruises on her torso. She had three broken ribs, a fractured forearm, a dislocated knee, and a fractured shin. She was more injured than he'd anticipated, and most of the injuries were old. Obi-Wan gently pressed his cold finger's on her flat stomach and focused on the Force to heal her ribs. He could feel the cracked ribs relocating in place, but she would still need at least a week to fully recover from her injuries, even with the help of the Force. He didn't have a bacta tank he could put her in, so a painfully long healing process would have to do. Orillia whimpered under his soft touch, trying to move her aching body. He stopped her by pressing his palm gently on her forehead, feeling the burning, feverish skin against him.

"Shush… Orillia… you mustn't move." Obi-Wan said gently. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, blinking as tears ran down her eyes. They were just like he remembered them, vibrant gold and speckled brown, like two mismatched jewels. She moved her head and focused on his face. Obi-Wan saw her eyes grow wider as her vision fixated on the face before her.

"Master… Master Kenobi?" She hushed in a bare whisper as more tears streaked down her face. "Am I finally dead?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Broken Ones

**Obi-Wan attempts to fix his friend, but she is more broken than he can help.**

* * *

Orillia knocked out soon after she regained her consciousness. Obi-Wan thought that he and Master Yoda were the sole survivors of the Order 66, but now seeing Orillia here, alive, has brought him a glimmer of hope. There may be others out there, hiding, just like he was. The Force was filled with nothing but darkness, the balance was gone… and the few that remain in the light are now battling with a constant struggle to stay in their path.

He turned around and saw the sleeping Jedi, her eyes constantly rolling. She was seeing a nightmare… what must she have witness while she was running away from the Empire, from her own men. She might have been a great general and highly sensitive to the Force, but she had no control over her emotions, much like Anakin. She reminded him too much of his former Padawan; their personalities were exactly the same. That's why Anakin confided in her, claiming that she was the only one who truly understood him. Obi-Wan got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard rustling behind him.

"Orillia, you need to stop moving. You have three broken ribs, I healed you with the Force as much as I could, but you need to stay still." Obi-Wan lightly pressed her arm.

"Master Obi-Wan… are you really here? Alive?" Orillia asked, her voice cracking. Obi-Wan gently moved the plastered hair from her forehead, slowly running his hands through her thick, dark, chocolatey hair.

"Yes, I'm alive. Now get some rest. We will talk tomorrow morning." Obi-Wan said softly, wiping the tears cornering her eyes. She nodded her head and whimpered as a gush of pain hit her ribs again.

"I… I can't sleep…" Orillia mumbled, as she dozed off. Obi-Wan smiled at her as she fell asleep again, purring soft breaths through her lips. Her fever was coming down, and as far as he could tell, she didn't have any infections. Obi-Wan soaked another wet towel and placed it over her forehead. Obi-Wan naturally had a lot of questions: how did she survived the purge? How did she get here on Tatooine? Why was she on Tatooine of all places? If Obi-Wan had a choice to choose a location for his exile, Tatooine would not be in his options. He hated the place when he landed here for the first time fifteen years ago, and he hates the place even more now.

Wrinkling his nose, Obi-Wan slouched his back and tried to make himself as comfortable as he could. He would have to make other sleeping arrangements while Orillia was with him. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and slowly drifted off, listening to Orillia's soft breathing.

* * *

" _I hate you!" Anakin shouted as his eyes burned with fury, matching that of the molten lava that surrounded him. Obi-Wan watched his skin ashen as flames that wrapped onto his body began to die out._

" _You were my brother Anakin! I love you!" Obi-Wan cried, not caring that streams of tears that were rolling down his face. His heart contracted as Anakin screamed in rage and pain, trying to use his metal hand to claw forward. "You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to bring balance to the Force, not plunge it into darkness! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them!" Obi-Wan summoned Anakin's lightsaber and turned around, unable to face his burning body any longer._

He jumped up, making the hard wooden chair he was resting on creak with his movements. His tunic was pressed against his body as sweat drenched his clothes, his hair plastered to his forehead and neck. He used his hands to push back the drenched locks of auburn hair and looked out the window. Usually, he would feel a cool air through his windows, but that hasn't happened in the past month. The air felt musty, raw, still – like a heavy blanket that was choking him.

He blew out a sharp breath and got off the chair. Sleeping on that chair would be impossible, might as well use this time to meditate. He sat on the warm floor in front of the bed and crossed his legs. "Qui-Gon, if you are listening, I need your help."

* * *

Orillia slowly fluttered her eyes open, but shut them immediately as the harsh Tatooine suns pierced through her cornea. Water, she needed water so badly that she couldn't even think. Orillia attempted to move her muscles, but they felt stiff and sore, her joints cracking at her attempts. She had the strangest vision last night – she saw Master Kenobi save her life. Orillia silently chuckled at herself and rolled her head, _as if Master Kenobi was still alive_. No one from her life was alive, all Jedi are dead… she is the only one left; the most worthless and failed Jedi of the Order was the last one standing. Life can be such an ironic bitch.

Orillia was too lost in her thoughts to realize where she was. This wasn't her dingy apartment, although it was a dingy room, but not hers. She looked around the room carefully and noticed small circular windows, a small kitchen, a modest table with two chairs, a small, broken down writing desk, and a bed. But her eyes darted to the figure sitting in front of her bed, his back turned on her. All she saw was messy auburn hair tangled into a bun over his head. She knew that hair color… it matched that of Master Kenobi. No wonder she thought her savior was him, this man has the same hair color as Obi-Wan did. She has longed for so long to run into another surviving Jedi, but in her two years on the run, she learned that she was the only one left, leaving her more wounded than she already was.

Orillia felt a bitter bile rise from her stomach as her body began to shiver again. It was time for another hit. Orillia groaned as a throbbing headache burned her eyes and rolled back her head on the flat pillow. Who rescued her, and what was he doing? Before she could lift her eyes to check, a soothing, familiar voice haunted her ears.

"Orillia, I see you are up. Do you need anything?" Obi-Wan's soft voice came. Orillia squinted her eyes, trying to focus on the figure in front of her, but the damn suns was just too bright.

"You can't be him… all Jedi are dead…" Orillia stuttered as her body shivered. Obi-Wan tightly pressed her with a blanket and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Orillia it is me, it's Obi-Wan." He looked down at her eyes when she realized it was him, the same watery, turquoise eyes Obi-Wan Kenobi had. Orillia felt as if her hear was about to explode. Of all survivors, it was Kenobi who had managed to live. Kenobi was one of the few who never gave much thought to her unorthodox ways, and he was her close friend. Orillia bit down on her bottom lip and giggled, tears of joy pouring down her eyes.

"Do have any idea how hard I've tried to find… another… another survivor?" Orillia whispered, her voice still raspy and coarse. He smiled at her response and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can you sit up?" He asked in a concerned voice. Orillia weakly nodded her head as Obi-wan pulled her up, helping her rest her back against the wall. With the sunlight hitting her, Obi-Wan could see the nasty bruises on her face – her left eye shut and contorted with black and purple bruising. Even with the bruises, she was still as beautiful as he remembered her to be. She stared at him, her eye wide as if she saw a ghost. "Do you need anything?"

"Water…" She said, trying to cough up her dryness. Obi-Wan smiled and walked to his kitchen, fetching her a glass of room-temperature water, which was technically boiling.

"We are a little short on water these days… then again I am sure you know." Obi-Wan chuckled as he handed her the glass. Orillia snatched the glass from him and gulped it down hungrily. Trickles of water ran down the side of her mouth as she chugged the glass. She gave him a faint smile and handed him back the glass, wiping off the access water from her mouth with her good hand.

"I still can't believe it's you Obi-Wan." Orillia said smiling, briefly revealing her dimple. Obi-Wan smiled back warmly and took her delicate hand to his, squeezing firmly. His smile disappeared into a more stern expression, making Orillia squint.

"Kendo, when did you get here, on Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning closer to her.

"About six months ago…" Orillia groaned as she shifted her weight. "My mother lives here, hiding from the Empire as well."

"In Tatooine..." Obi-Wan asked. "What about-"

"No one knows, otherwise I would never be here." Orillia answered grimly as she recalled brief images of the burning Temple and the mountain of youngling bodies being burned down by clones.

"How did you survive, if I may ask?" Obi-Wan asked. Orillia's bright smile faded as she recalled the nightmares that haunts her dreams every night.

* * *

The Day of Order 66, Florrum

Orillia watched the droids' metallic bodies getting scooped up by the clean-up crew, with the smell of burning wire lingering in the air. This was a smell Orillia was much too used to, and strangely found comforting. Dooku was killed months before, and all that was left of the Separatists was the cowardly Grievous. Word just came that Master Kenobi was in pursuit of Grievous in Uthapau… and the War was finally coming to an end. Yet, she never felt more uneasy. The Force was particularly, off balance today.

"General, Florrum is secure." Her Clone Commander, Colton reported. Orillia nodded and crossed her arms tightly around herself as a sudden burst of chill ran through her. the heavy discomfort in the atmosphere was only growing, and Orillia could not help but sense impending danger.

"Thanks Colt." She replied briskly, rubbing her hands over her arms to keep herself warm.

"Are you alright General? Colt asked, catching up to Orillia. "You are usually a lot chipper after winning a battle… I mean, especially since the Clone Wars is coming to an end."

"I know, I would be cracking open a bottle of Toiderian whisky right about now, but something doesn't feel right." Orillia replied absently, grabbing her Jedi cloak. She never wore traditional Jedi attire, and she certainly never used her cloak, but as soon as she put it one, some sense of comfort engulfed her. Sensing her Commander's conflicting emotions, she spoke up. "You seem disappointed Colt."

He bowed his head through his helmet, reluctant to speak. "Yes General… it's just, now that the war is over, what use is there for us clones?" he asked.

Orillia gave a sly smile, heading up the elevators towards her chamber. "The Republic will always need an Army, even after the war is over. The Republic will always have enemies and it will always be vulnerable – and we aren't about to give up on our best men." She said, giving her friend a nudge.

Jedi's aren't meant to form attachments, but during the war, Orillia had made quite a few. She has come to trust in her men with all her life, and her darkest secret – especially Colton. Orillia took a deep breath as she grimaced – she was gifted, or as she liked to think, cursed with a powerful sense of visions. Whatever vision she had until this day, had turned out to be true. And her more recent visions were nothing short of troublesome. She knew the Jedi were about to face a greater danger… a danger they couldn't recover from.

Orillia was having visions that the Jedi were about to be slaughtered, every single one of them – by their own clone troopers. She unconsciously watched the horrific images of well-known faces being shot down, by troopers who pulled the trigger hesitantly on them, repeating one phase over and over "Execute Order 66… all Jedi must die." Orillia shook off her feeling and bit her lip, trying to erase her memory. Orillia jolted back to reality when Colt spoke up.

"Thank you Sir." He replied, placed his blaster back on his belt. "I almost forgot Sir, General Kenobi has infiltrated Uthapau where Grievous is hiding. Word from Commander Cody just came that Kenobi has almost defeated the head Klanker." He reported, stopping before her quarters.

"Ugh finally." Orillia shrugged, reaching to open the blast door to her quarters. "Someone needs to put that defaced humanoid out of its misery."

"And General." Orillia stopped, turning her head to hear her Commander better. "General Skywalker got appointed as the new Council Member." He reported, tying his hands behind his back. Orillia stopped, her mouth gaped open.

She gulped and turned, proceeding cautiously. "Pardon?" she asked, every nerve in her body twitching with anxiety.

"Yes, Captain Rex just contacted me." Colt replied. "General Skywalker got one hefty promotion, it seems." Orillia didn't exactly know how to react to such news. Being a Council member was something Anakin had always dreamed of; it was something the both of them have wanted since they were younglings. To see his dream come true under such a short notice, was… wonderful? It most certainly was – becoming appointed to the Council was the highest honor, not to mention he had now broken her former Masters record of being the youngest Council Member. Yet, many things didn't quite add up. Anakin was much worthy of becoming a Master, but Ashoka had left the Jedi Order.

She was elated for him. How could she not be? However, she couldn't ignore that stab in the Force. Orillia shook her head and smiled brightly. "I'm sorry I got lost there for a moment. I just realized I haven't slept in two rotations."

"Of course General." Colton nodded, slowly stepping back. "Please don't let me keep you waiting any longer. Get some much needed rest, and we will be back in Courasant in no time." He stopped, turning towards his General one last time. "See you in a War free Galaxy, General."

Orillia smiled slyly, the pendant around her neck growing heavier by the minute. "Of course Colt, you were the best Commander anyone could ask for." She winked, finally stepping into her chambers. As the door closed behind her, Orillia grabbed her commlink and tried connected to Anakin, but he didn't pick up.

"Come on… dipshit… answer me." Orillia whispered to herself, but after the third attempt, she simply gave up. The balance was becoming more and more unbalanced, and that sense of impending danger was growing ever so near. She rubbed her eyes furiously, trying to think.

She couldn't think one bit – she was so tired, that her body was beginning to shut down on its own. The heavy blanket of fatigues wrapped around her, and she slowly sank into her bed, crashing her head against the pillow.

"I have a really, really bad feeling about this-" she mumbled, before drifting off into the deep sleep.

* * *

"Master…" Orillia whimpered in her sleep, thrashing as sweat covered her body. "M-Master!" She screamed, jumping up and gasping for air. She could feel her whole body shaking – what did she just see? Orillia looked around her, frantic as the Force closed in on her; something really bad was about to happen.

"It's happening…" she whispered to herself, jumping out of her bed in hurry. She ripped off her tangled sheets and reached for her commlink, punching the buttons with force. "Please… please this can't actually be happening…" she cried to herself. She threw the comm unit off on the floor in frustration, watching it shatter – her communications were being blocked. "Why can't I be wrong!" she screamed in panic.

Orillia heaved and ran her fingers through her damp hair. Her master was dead, she saw it and she felt it. Orillia unknowingly summoned the Force and pulled her lightsabers, and squinted as the bright light blasted through the door.

"What the hell?" Orillia shouted in frustration. "What do you think you're doing just coming into my quarters trooper?" Two more clones followed suit, one of them being Captain Colton.

"Please drop your weapons, Jedi." He chewed out, pulling his helmet off. Orillia stood there, frozen in place. "You are a traitor to the Republic, and all Jedi… must die."

Colton and three other troopers pulled their blaster's out, all of their hands shaking. Orillia took a step back, looking up. "Colt, listen to me okay?" she asked slowly, almost shaking in fear. "This isn't you."

"We must… execute Order 66-" Colt said hesitantly, his brown eyes twitching with contradiction. "Emperor Palpatine's orders."

Orillia stopped breathing at the mention of Emperor Palpatine – all the sudden everything was coming together. The whole war made sense. Everything she knew that was wrong with Palpatine now made sense. He was the Sith Lord- and the Clone War's was a mere distraction for the Jedi. Orillia took a short breath, her lips quivering.

"You don't have to do this Colt." She said quietly, taking a step forward. "It's me-" she whispered, igniting her lightsaber's as shots began firing. She twirled her double blades and deflected the shots, watching two of them hit the troopers behind him.

Instincts took over at this point. She used the back of her hand to smack Colt unconscious as she ran out the door towards the hanger – more shots kept firing towards her as she ran, running her blade through anything that was coming her way. She felt numb, floating in nothingness. She sliced through a clone and jumped on her speeder, hastily programming her R-5 unit.

"Get-get me out of h-here…" Orillia stuttered, her hands shaking. She was in no position to fly so she let her droid take control. All the sounds of cannons and fire's were blocked out as she sat back, trying to understand what was happening. She knew this day would come, but she did her best to make sure it never happened.

Her worst nightmare had come true. She took hold of the controls and spun around, not thinking. "Set course for Courasant, now!" she screamed and she pushed the lever for hyperspace. She jolted as the ship launched into lightning speed, making Orillia burst into tears.

Her whole world just tore apart around her, and she knew this day was coming.

* * *

Orillia wiped few tears from her eyes and looked at Master Kenobi sitting in front of her, his frown deepening. "I… barely escaped. I was in Florrum when it happened and-". Orillia replied stiffly as she sniffled. Obi-Wan needed no further explanation. He too had to run from his own men, and he knew the horrors she must bear. He lightly placed his hand over hers, trying to give her a sense of comfort.

Orillia felt the gruesome, bitter bile rise in her throat again as her blood ran cold. Obi-Wan pressed her shoulders lightly as her body began to shake more.

"Orillia, what's wrong?" He asked, his palms pressed against her forehead to check her temperature.

"I… I need to go back…" Orillia stuttered and cold sweat poured down her forehead. "I… need…" Orillia pressed her back against the wall she shut her eyes as pain rippled through her body. Obi-Wan took her shaking arm and saw the visible puncture wounds on her arms. He tightened her jaw and burned his eyes at her.

"Spice?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret

**Orillia goes through a rough few days overcoming her injuries, while Obi-Wan gets another unexpected visitor.**

* * *

Five Months Prior Order 66, Clone Wars

Orillia hated politics more than anything; she was a very straightforward person, and everything about politics seemed twisted to her, and everyone involved had alternative agenda's. Orillia wasn't even a bit comfortable now that the Jedi had to take more direct orders from the Senate, kind of made her think that the Jedi was beginning to lose their purpose. She knit her brows and took a deep breath, tapping her foot impatiently against the vibrant red carpet in the lobby to the Chancellor's office.

"You seem tense." A smooth voice behind her rang tauntingly, making her smirk. Without turning around, she looked down at her chipped and broken nails, concentrating on the edges sticking out.

"A company with the Chancellor and his holy-thou Senators isn't my ideal day, Kenobi." She smiled, "however, it does help to see your beautiful face." She winked, greeting her friend. Obi-Wan Kenobi gave his head a small nod towards her, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Yes, but I do figure this is of importance." Master Kenobi responded, his back arched straight. "He has called in the entire Council, some vital members of the Senate… and you apparently…" Obi-Wan looked her and snorted.

She looked up with her mismatched eyes and grinned, shaking her head. "Now what is _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked playfully, watching more familiar faces gather. Orillia looked through the crowd and sensed a displeasing form in the Force. When her eyes landed on him, her bright smile disappeared. Noticing her shift in mood, Kenobi moved back, clearing his throat. "Why is he here?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the middle-aged, pompous, arrogant senator of Vardos. His expression was grim as usual, just a mere reflection of his rotten personality.

"He is a very close and trusted ally of the Chancellor, for some unknown reason." Obi-Wan lowered his head and whispered. "And might I suggest lowering your temper?"

"Orillia, isn't it quite the pleasure to run into you." The senator said, his forehead wrinkled in a frown.

"I wish I could say the same." Orillia answered, forcing a bitter smile.

"I would think your insolence would improve after becoming a General-" He began, but stopped when he noticed Obi-Wan Kenobi behind her, making the man press his lips into a thin line. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Master Kenobi."

Orillia looked back at him, her eyes narrowed at him. Obi-Wan looked at her coolly and turned his attention to the Senator, taking his hand for a firm shake. "The pleasure is mine, Senator." He said awkwardly, taking a step back. "Now if you must excuse me, I will leave you to it. And Kendo, Mace and I wish to speak to you privately after the meeting." Before leaving, he gave one last sympathy look at his friend and scurried away, leaving her.

Orillia turned her head sharply and narrowed her eyes, shooting darts. "Why don't you keep your snide remarks to yourself, Senator?" she hissed, her face burning with fury. She never truly figured out why is it that her biological father couldn't stand her. To begin he really didn't even know her. From what Master Windu told her, the man was married to the royal queen of Vardos. When the civil war broke out at her home planet, Mace Windu was sent to mediate. Orillia was only a few years old when her mother gave her up to the ways of the Force, and Windu helped her escape the planet.

"Please do be quiet, and try to be civilized through this meeting in front of the Chancellor." He pressed through his teeth, making sure he attracted no attention towards himself. "After all, everyone knows you're my daughter."

"I am a Jedi." Orillia said, pushing past her father. "That's my identity." She chewed out, looking up at his burning emerald eyes. She arched and eyebrow and scoffed, shaking her head lightly before walking away. That man was intolerable, and she knew he was highly corrupt. Most Jedi never knew who their family were, and sometimes she wished she never knew hers.

Fortunately the rest of her family was rather lovely. Her mother divorced the good Senator and married a humble man from Aldaaran. As far as she knew, her mother was in contempt with her life and had other children of her own.

As the Senate guards finally opened the doors to the Chancellor's office, Orillia took her time to slowly walk in, observing her surroundings. She spotted Senators from key parts of the galaxy, including Amidala, who was a dear friend of hers. Orillia stopped and smiled brightly at her friend bowing her head. Before Padme could say anything, her eyes swam past Orillia's shoulder, making her turn to see Anakin rush into the room, his face flustered.

"You're late." Orillia commented, standing behind the crowd, to make herself invisible. "And you look like a slob – fix your hair for Force's sake." Anakin smiled slyly and ran his mechanical hand over his unruly mop of chestnut blond hair, smoothing it out.

"It's disturbing to see how much pleasure you get from bossing me around." Anakin murmured, pinching her arm slyly.

"I thought that turned you on-" Orillia whispered, turning her attention to the fragile Chancellor. She narrowed her eyes at him, watching him closely. She didn't trust the man, and she knew she wasn't the only one. They dared not say it, but the Council was growing wary of the Chancellor's unhanded schemes and sudden increase of power.

"I have gathered you all here today to inform you something truly worrisome." He began, looking around the crowd. "My intelligence has gathered that the Separatists have found the hidden route through to Courasant." The room erupted in murmurs as people began to talk to themselves, unsure of how to react.

"Chancellor, it would be a rather bold move for Dooku to press an attack on Courasant, especially since their resources are running thin." Mace Windu interjected. "And we already have a plan in motion if Courasant is to be attacked-"

"General's, what will we do if they do attack with everything they have?" A senator asked, with a murmur of agreement following suit.

"Master Windu, if I may-" Senator Kendo spoke up, making Orillia roll her eyes. "It would make perfect sense for Dooku to attack now. We are winning the war, and it would be the potentially crippling, if anything were to happen to Courasant, or more importantly, the Chancellor."

Orillia blinked her eyes rapidly – there was just something about his voice that boiled her blood. She had dealt with the most crooked criminals this galaxy had to offer, but none of them tested her as much as Senator Kendo. She looked down, watching Anakin's hand coil around her finger, gently from underneath his robes. The burning sensation in her ears stopped, and she smiled, looking down.

"You know, healer Mairma says temper is linked to something biological-" she whispered, looking at the senator's direction "isn't it wonderful to know that you can be an insolent brat because of _that_?"

"You're an insolent brat because you choose to be." Anakin smiled, reassuring her. Orillia rolled her eyes once again, thinning her lips from smiling. "Don't think he has anything to do with that-"

"That is just not a foolproof plan, Masters." A Senator ran, making them focus on the discussion at hand.

"We have the logistics figured out, Senator, there isn't anything more that can be done." Master Windu pressed, his voice growing the sense of irritation. "We have a whole battalion ready at ground simply tasked to protect Courasant if that were to happen. And the Chancellor will be escorted off the planet by Jedi's personally."

"If you don't mind me asking, but which Jedi's are tasked with this duty?" The Chancellor asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Orillia straightened her back, hoping with all her life Mace wouldn't assign this to her.

"You will have Master Shakti, Master Fisto and General Kendo escort you into a safe location chosen by us. This location cannot yet be revealed for security reasons." Windu concluded.

Orillia slouched her shoulders and looked at the corner of her eyes. She noticed Anakin, lost in his thoughts. Usually he's rather chipper in Senate meetings, but he hasn't been himself lately – he hasn't been himself in a long time. Most Jedi's had been in Mandalore for the past month, trying to restore peace and remove Maul. Anakin had once again taken an emotional toll with the sudden reappearance of his former apprentice.

"It is certainly assured, that I am in safe hands after all." The Chancellor smiled, looking at Senator Kendo.

"May be a stretch, but might I suggest all Jedi's appointed for this mission be, how do I say, your most experienced Masters?"

"I beg your pardon!" Orillia began to raise her voice, when Anakin squeezed her hand tightly. When Anakin Skywalker had to calm her down, she knew there was a visible problem. Mace Windu looked back at his former apprentice with burning eyes, making her quiver. "Sorry, Senator Kendo-" Orillia continued softly, "but it almost sounds as if you do not have complete faith in my authority." She smiled bitterly.

"Senator, fine Jedi Kendo is- one of the best General's we have ever seen indeed." A small croaky voice intervened, lifting a mountain off of Orillia's chest. "Exceptional job she does always, and full faith of the Jedi Council, she has."

Orillia smiled, narrowing her eyes and shooting darts to the spiteful Senator. "Yes, Knight Kendo is truly remarkable, and I have full faith that she, and the others will have no difficulty carrying out their duties." The Chancellor intervened, making her furrow her eyebrow in annoyance.

"Of course, Chancellor." Senator Kendo coughed, making Orillia scoff. "Must we move to the next order of business."

"Yes, Mandalore is secure, but it is still without a leader." Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke. "And we have to remain hypervigilant regarding Maul – he wasn't apprehended by us."

"Then where is he?" Another senator posed, followed by a row of confused murmurs.

"Maul was taken by Count Dooku and the unknown Sith Lord, at this moment, his disposition remains unknown." Kenobi continued when he was abruptly interrupted by the Chancellor.

"Maul presents no real threat to us, really, Master Kenobi." The Chancellor waved his hand. "You have managed to substantially weaken him, and if he is smart, he won't be reappearing. This emergency meeting was called solely for the rumors of an impending attack on Courasant, and that should be our sole focus now."

"Of course Chancellor." Kenobi replied politely. How is it that Kenobi could always keep such a calm demeanor? "Thus I believe that this meeting is adjourned." Orillia shot her eyebrows up and looked away, swiftly heading for the exit.

"I will be with you soon, just need to say hi to Padme-" Anakin spoke quietly, Making Orillia wince.

"Yeah do whatever I just need to get out of here." Orillia exasperated, once again continuing toward the exit.

"General-" she heard the spiteful, sing-along voice, making her stop at her tracks. "One more thing."

"What?" Orillia chewed out, not turning around.

"Think twice about your emotional investments." He replied quietly. Orillia tilted her head in confusion "I was under the impression that Jedi are not to form attachments." Orillia widened her eyes and spun around, her mismatched eyes lit like blazing fire, but the man was gone. Orillia stood in the middle of the crowded hallway and slowly turned her head, watching Anakin hunched over Padme Amidala, both bursting into giddy laughter as the Senator slowly petted her growing baby bump.

* * *

Obi-Wan pushed down on Orillia as much as he could, but her weakened body kept shaking. She was looking a rough few days ahead of her – Spice withdrawal is hard enough on itself, let alone be as injured as she already was. Obi-Wan focused on the Force again and placed his palms on her rib cage. He needed to heal her as much as possible, because it looked like she would crack her ribs again from the rate of her movement. Obi-Wan heard soft whimpers as tears rolled down her eyes, her soft lips quivering in pain. Obi-Wan's heart ached for her, but she certainly brought this upon herself. What was she thinking? Spice? Obi-Wan wasn't one to judge, but then again, she was a Jedi Knight and she should know better.

"Kenobi… I need… I need… please…" Orillia stuttered.

"Orillia, you know very well I can't let that happen. I am sorry that your withdrawal had to be under such difficult circumstances, but I can't let you get high." Obi-Wan replied sternly. Orillia groans soon became screams. Her skin felt cold as ice, and the next second would burn up like molten lava. Her organs felt like they were about to burst any second. She knew the hallucinations would come soon.

Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows and sank back in his chair. Her pain was radiating through the Force and spreading around him like wildfire. Orillia screamed constantly for another two hours, while Obi-Wan sat back and watched helplessly. There was nothing he could possibly do to relieve her pain. He scooted closer to her and soothing ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down, but he knew this gesture wouldn't work. Orillia finally fell asleep, her exhausted body laying completely still, her breathing heavy. He saw the color in her face slowly return to normal, but her face still remained flushed, her eyes hollow. He wondered, how would she be able to handle the news if she ever learned that her closest friend was responsible for all this?

* * *

The suns began to settle in the horizon, and another day was wasted for Obi-Wan. Even though looking after Orillia was important, he had a job to do. Obi-Wan made himself a simple dinner, and covered Orillia's meal up. He sat back and ate his sandwich, thinking about all the people he lost. Since he had nothing to do anymore, all he did was drown in his memories, waiting for them to kill him slowly. How far can his guilt go until be breaks down to insanity? How far before he too relies upon drugs to soothe his pain? Obi-Wan got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on his door. Obi-Wan cautiously got up and summoned his lightsaber.

"Who is it?" Obi-Wan asked through the door.

"It's me Kenobi, open up!" Owen Lars voice came from the other side. Lars despised Kenobi and would never come for a social visit, something must be wrong. He opened his door wide and found Owen standing there, showing clear signs of sleep deprivation.

"Hello Owen, I certainly wasn't expecting you." Obi-Wan said as he gestured him to come inside.

"Sorry I cut into your day of busy work Kenobi." Owen commented sarcastically. He looked on his bed and saw a young, beautiful woman sleeping peacefully. Owen arched his eyebrows and looked at Obi-Wan for explanation.

"She is a friend." Obi-Wan replied and pulled out a chair. "What brings you out to paradise Owen?"

"I wasn't aware Jedi could have _friends_." Owen gave him a rare smirk. Obi-Wan widened his eyes and felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"It isn't like that. I found her injured in Anchorhead." Obi-Wan said.

"Anyways… Kenobi, I need your help." Owen said reluctantly, as if someone will shoot him in sight for asking Obi-Wan for help. Obi-Wan nodded and waited for Owen to explain further. "I am sure you have heard about the moisture farm raids. These Raiders are now becoming quite a problem."

"Yes, I'm aware." Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms.

"Well, the attacks are becoming more frequent since the mysterious vigilante of Anchorhead disappeared." Owen said sourly.

"Yes, you are looking right at her." Obi-Wan said, pointing to Orillia's sleeping form.

"Wait that's her?" Owen asked bewildered. He shook his head and continued. "The recent attack happened two farms down… Mizar homestead, I don't think I am capable of handling the sand people or Jabba's men if they attack my home."

"I understand Owen. You know I would do anything for the protection of –" Obi-Wan got interrupted when he heard groans behind him.

"Obi-Wan…" Orillia whispered and she coughed. Obi-Wan stood up and immediately came beside her.

"Wait, how the hell does she know your real name?" Owen asked, resting his hands on his hips and eyeing Orillia suspiciously.

"I see you have friends over." Orillia said dryly, blinking her one good eye at Owen.

"Orillia, how are you feeling now? I can assure you the worst is over." Obi-wan said gently.

"The usual, like shit." Orillia flashed him a weak smile. "Now are you suddenly going to be rude Master? Introduce me."

"Owen Lars, this is Orillia Kendo, Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan said, patting Orillia's shoulders lightly. Owen widened his eyes and came closer to Orillia.

"You're a Jedi too? What the hell are you doing here?" Owen hissed.

"Wow are you the official welcoming committee here?" Orillia scoffed, groaning and pushing herself upright. "I have long-lost relatives here willing to hide me. And since you clearly aren't fond of Jedi's, I can assure you Master Kenobi and I are the only ones here, or anywhere else for a matter of fact." Orillia mused, her tone hinting bitterness. Obi-Wan flashed her a warning as he sensed her temper boiling up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like an asshole. I heard all you did for the people in Anchorhead. I'm sorry to see you like this." Owen replied apologetically, putting his head down from embarrassment. Orillia pursed her lips and looked over at Obi-Wan.

"I have had better days." Orillia replied with a chuckled as she shifted her weight. Obi-Wan helped her pull herself up, and rest her back against the wall. "Obi-Wan, what you doing for me is wonderful and I really have no way to repay you, but when can I leave?"

"You're not going anywhere until you can walk properly again Kendo." Obi-Wan replied, shifting his gaze towards Owen.

"Can you start doing night shifts from tonight?" Owen asked, arching his eyebrows.

"I… I don't want to leave her alone here…" Obi-Wan said, looking over at Orillia.

"Kenobi I am not a child. And I will help you from the Jabba's men." Orillia said, trying to stand up. She stood up and groaned in pain, immediately crashing back on the bed.

"As I was saying… she is a flight risk. I can start tonight if I take her with me and keep her in your house for the night." Obi-Wan continued. Orillia rolled her eyes and groaned as her fractured shin throbbed in pain from standing up. Obi-Wan came closer to her injury and met her eyes, giving a small smirk. "Must you always be in such a hurry?"

"It's good to see you are still as insufferable as you always were Obi-Wan." Orillia added with a smirk. Obi-Wan smiled in response and clipped his lightsaber to his belt.

"Speaking of which, where are your lightsabers Kendo?" Obi-Wan asked. Orillia gave Obi-Wan a guilty smiled and pursed her lips. The one day she goes out without her lightsaber… "Orillia must you be taught this again. The lightsaber is your –"

"Life. Obi-Wan do you look for a reason to teach someone a lesson?" Orillia asked, putting her hands out so he can pull her out of bed. Obi-Wan quickly picked up Orillia and carried her to Owen's speeder. Obi-Wan's ocean blue eyes sparkled under the faint moonlight, making Orillia smile curtly. He was still as handsome and annoying as before, qualities that she found endearingly sexy. Orillia always had problems with attachments, something her Master would always give her hell for – now all those attachments were dead. Obi-Wan carefully placed her in the speeder and jumped next to her.

"It would be nice if you could also join in, since you are a Jedi Knight." Owen said as she maneuvered the speeder.

"Were." Orillia replied, looking out the desolate landscape, "the Jedi no longer exists. Haven't you read the revamped history books?" streaking sliver under the pale moonlight. Orillia shifted her weight and looked back at Owen. "Is it true that the sand people have found a hidden canyon with fresh water sources?"

"We have been hearing those rumors for a while now. Usually the canyon trenches in the north have fresh-water streams, but those places are riddled with Kyrat dragons… and I am pretty sure those streams dried up too…" Owen replied.

"Not if they are deep within caves? There is no chance they would be evaporated there." Obi-Wan added.

"Even so, no one is crazy enough to go through those canyon ranges, not even Tusken Raiders. Maybe if you got a death wish." Owen replied as he stopped the speeder. Orillia smiled and nudged Obi-Wan.

"No." he replied without looking at her. Orillia scooted closer to him and nudged him again.

"But Obi-Wan…" she whined. Obi-Wan knew Orillia would never let this go. She would go to those ridges with or without his help. He did want to go; wanted to go so badly. His body twitched for another adventure with a fellow Jedi Knight, but those days were past him now. None of that mattered because he would never let Orillia go in there alone. She was the only person left from his old life; someone that reminded him who he used to be. He would never let anything hurt her again.

Defeated, Obi-Wan let out a sigh and looked at her. "Fine. But only after you are in proper health." Obi-Wan said. Orillia's eyes grew wide with mischief as she flashed him her entrancing smile. That smile was enough to make anyone's heart skip a beat, even a controlled Jedi Master like himself. Obi-Wan pulled her out of the speeder and carried her inside the Lars Homestead.

"Beru. I brought Kenobi with me tonight." Owen shouted as they entered the spacious living room. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Obi-Wan carry Orillia in his arms. "And get some bacta, we are entertaining guests tonight." He motioned Obi-Wan to set her in one of the couches, where he placed her down carefully. Beru walked out of the kitchen, tying her dirty-blonde hair into a messy knot over her head.

"It's good to see you again Obi-Wan." Beru said with a warm smile. Obi-Wan gave her a small bow and nodded politely in response. Beru looked down at the battered girl on her couch and looked up at Owen questionably.

"We have the honor of having the hero of Anchorhead with us tonight." Owen said with a smile. "Although she is not in her best form."

"It is an honor to meet you. You have given so many people hope." Beru said with a smile.

"Well, I like to spread joy." Orillia added dryly. Obi-Wan scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes at her before he went outside when Owen. Orillia rightly touched her swollen knee and twitched in pain, feelings the wobbling liquid inside her.

"You need to have the fluid extracted." Beru mentioned, carefully examining her injury.

"Yeah, well…" She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "We heal faster. I'll be running about and doing what I do best."

"We?" Beru asked, her eyebrows arched. "I-"

"Force sensitives heal faster because of our strong connection to the Force." Orillia informed, pushing her leg upright. "Whether they want to or not." She mumbled to herself. She did have the option to summon the Force and make her pain dissipate, but she had made a pact with herself and she was not willing to break it.

"You're… you're a Jedi too?" Beru whispered. Orillia nodded and in response and smiled. "I thought all Jedi were…"

"It's just me and him, as far as I know." Orillia answered. She sat back and wondered who the Lars family was. Why did Kenobi trust them enough to tell them his real identity… Owen and him didn't seem to be the best of friends. Orillia got snapped out of her thoughts when she heard an infant cry. Beru frantically went inside a room and brought out a two-year-old blonde boy with her, snuggling him to stop crying. Orillia smiled at the beautiful picture and remembered how badly she wanted to be a mother. She leaned in closer when she sensed how strangely the Force worked around him – the boy was very strong with the Force.

"What's your son's name?" Orillia asked, pinching the baby's chubby cheeks. He baby's bright blue eyes twinkled at her and gurgled a laughter.

"Hi!" he said, his baby voice high. "You're pretty!" he exclaimed. Orillia blushed and smiled, messing through the baby's silky blond hair.

"Luke, he just turned two." Beru answered, looking at Orillia. "But he is my nephew though; Owen's step-brother's son… I am sure you know him."

"Why would I know Owen's step-brother?" Orillia asked, arching her eyebrows.

"Because he was a Jedi as well… died during the Purge." Beru answered. Orillia's blood ran cold as her body shivered. Sweat droplets began to form on her templates, which she shakily wiped off.

Orillia moved back slightly, her eyes wide with shock. Her gaze fixed on the baby, and she saw the similarities… after all, there was only one Jedi she knew from Tatooine – knew too well. She curled her fists tightly, her hands shaking violently. How could possibly be? She gulped, trying to moisten her dry throat.

"Anakin…"

"Yes-" Beru continued. Orillia turned her face and released the bile running up her throat, tears pouring from the corners of her eye. Orillia gasped for air as Beru looked at her in horror and concern, frozen still.

"Anakin Skywalker?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Scandal

**Orillia recollects her relationship with Anakin, while Obi-Wan raises more questions about his fallen former apprentice.**

* * *

Orillia remained frozen in place, trying to wrap her head around. She must have been staring off in the distance for minutes. After a moment, she blinked. She had to squint hard as her eyes began to dry out from the moisture less air of Tatooine. She pressed her lips into a tight line, unable to think clearly.

"Um, are you okay?" the blond woman asked, her voice low. Snapping out, Orillia looked at her, her left eye turning into a darker shade of brown while her right eye shined like golden honey.

"Um… yes." Orillia replied through her teeth, her cheeks burning. "Will you, um, excuse me." She said, grabbing onto the arm of the sofa and pushing herself up. She winced as she landed on her injured left leg, but still managed to sit up.

"Your leg isn't healed yet-" Beru protested, but Orillia simply ignored her and limped towards the exit. Before getting out of the house, she turned back one last time and looked and the infant child, cozied up in the woman's arms and looking up at Orillia with his piercing blue eyes. The resemblance was uncanny. It was as if she was staring into her best friends' eyes… lost and watery.

She turned away and forced herself out, unable to face the boy any longer.

* * *

Obi-Wan was deep into meditation when he sensed the intense anger and anguish. Popping his eyes open, he didn't have to look back to know what happened. She would hear Orillia dragging her way across the sand, grunting in pain taking each step. Obi-Wan knew she would find out eventually, but he was hoping to delay the conversation as much as he could. Orillia and Anakin were practically inseparable; how would he explain something he himself didn't quite understand?

"Owen." Obi-Wan spoke, crooking his eyebrows and focusing on the distant dunes, laying still and motionless. "I don't think you need to wait out here with me. I will alert you if we sense something-"

"What the fuck Kenobi?" Orillia screeched, her voice raspy and low. Obi-Wan didn't face her, but he could sense her every emotion. He simply turned to Owen Lars once again, whose face was contorted in confusion at the female Jedi.

"Lars, please-" Obi-Wan requested. "Wait inside with your family. Orillia and I have some matter we need to discuss."

"Hey, don't tell me what I can or can't do at my own home." Owen began.

"Okay, listen." Orillia hissed; his voice lower. "Go wait inside, or I will split your-"

"Kendo!" Obi-Wan warned. "Behave yourself! Sorry Lars, Orillia is very rough around the edges."

"Rough around the edges huh?" Owen snorted, cautiously back away. "Are all Jedi completely unhinged?" He laughed dryly, walking into his house and shutting the door forcefully behind him. Obi-Wan and Orillia watched intently as the man left them behind. Nothing but the howl of the low wind, and the bristle of sand grains rubbing against each other.

"That wasn't very wise of you to do, Kendo." Obi-Wan looked up, watching the angry snarl in Orillia's beautiful face. "Threatening is not-"

"The Jedi way?" Orillia finished; her voice laced with disgust. "In case you haven't noticed, Obi-Wan, but I'm not exactly much of a Jedi anymore, am I?"

Obi-Wan crooked his eyebrows, motioning her to sit down. Not much to his surprise, Orillia crossed her arms and remained standing, biting down on her lip as she shifted on her injured leg. Her anger was coming in waves, and it was really worrisome. "Please. Sit down." Obi-Wan repeated sternly. Orillia frowned and stood her ground, but soon uncrossed her arms and slowly slid down on the sand in defeat, her head down.

"Orillia-" Obi-Wan continued, but Orillia raised her hand, silencing him.

"I am, such a fool…" Orillia murmured softly under her breath. Obi-Wan widened his eyes, completely taken aback by her change of mood. There came the emulsion of sadness and guilt, and her anger completely disappeared. "I am, too stupid for my own good-" she laughed frantically as tears streamed down her eyes. Covering her face, Orillia moved away from him, trying to hide her shame.

Obi-Wan had to admit, Orillia's expression was very much questionable. "Kendo, calm yourself." he urged.

"Don't tell me to calm myself Obi-Wan!" Orillia shouted. Obi-Wan watched her, quaking lightly. She crashed her head against the coarse grains so sand. There was an aching pain in her, a pain he couldn't exactly understand. Obi-Wan fluttered his eyelashes, fidgeting his fingernails. He pondered on a question, to which the answer was rather obvious.

"Orillia-" Obi-Wan paused, proceeding cautiously before continuing. "I understand you and Anakin were close, but-"

"But what?" Orillia snapped, not lifting her head up.

"But, was there more?" Obi-Wan asked. He was truly afraid what the answer may be. If it were as he was now suspecting, Obi-Wan was a bigger fool than he believed.

"What do you mean?" Orillia asked, her eyes burning red and puffy from tears.

He exhaled loudly, running his fingers through his ginger hair. "You know what I mean." He exasperated. Orillia stared at him, her full lips slightly quaking. She gulped, rubbing the temples of her forehead profusely. "There is no reason to hide anything now-"

"I don't know-" she finally answered, her voice bare whisper. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Start from the beginning, please" Obi-Wan requested. Orillia blinked rapidly, tear droplets clinging from her long, curled lashes.

* * *

Three Years Before Order 66, Courasant

Orillia furrowed her eyebrows, pushing the glasses hanging off the bridge of her nose. She slowly lifted her eyes, diverting towards the door as Master Kenobi gathered his robes and disappeared behind it. She turned and faced her friend. Since Orillia came back from her mission, Anakin had become… different, more distant even.

"I sense you're on edge again." Orillia murmured, huddling her hood closer to her body. His eyes closed, Anakin's eyes wrinkled as he squinted.

"Fucking… Obi-Wan" Anakin spat, his eyes still closed. "He… he just doesn't get it-"

Orillia sighed, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She too had conflicts with her Master – every Padawan did, but it wasn't as turbulent as Anakin's relationship with his Master. Master Windu always protested Master Kenobi as Skywalkers Master. Windu said Kenobi was far too young, and Anakin was far too old to be initiated in the Temple. Whatever the reasons were, Anakin refused to meet his Master in between. Orillia tried hard not to roll her eyes – Him complaining about his Master was becoming all too regular.

"What did he do now?" Orillia asked, her voice remaining monotone.

"He-" Anakin stopped, his eyes finally opening. "He doesn't understand because he never knew his mother!"

Orillia turned her head to face him. She could feel his conflicting emotions raging around her… the fear, the confusion. She lightly parted her lips, her eyes swimming with questions.

"I keep having visions that my mother is dying, in my arms…" Anakin finally replied, his voice wearing weak. "I-I don't know-"

"Anakin." Orillia interjected firmly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry, but-"

"Please don't say buts Orillia." Anakin snapped, hastily pushing her hand away from his shoulder. "I have already heard the attachment lecture from Obi-Wan, and from Master Yoda-"

"But-" Orillia added, her voice sharp. She ticked in annoyance, but grabbed Anakin's hand, nonetheless, squeezing it tightly. "The Force does work in mysterious ways… and as someone who kind of can foresee almost everything – I know how daunting it can be to not know what to do next and I know how it feels to be helpless. But, you know I'm always here for you."

Anakin shifted his watery blue eyes rapid, scanning Orillia's serene face. She could feel his emotions change to morbid sadness, and it shook her. She didn't want to see him like this. Anakin was usually there for her when one of Orillia's macabre visions came true, and she was unable to do anything. All she could hope for was the simple idea that Jedi still dwell on – that time is not set in stone.

Orillia shuddered when Anakin reached out, delicately lacing his fingers onto her Padawan braid. "I missed you so much." he whispered softly.

"I missed you too." Orillia replied quickly, shocked by her lack of self-control. She blinked, cursing herself. Truth is, she really did miss him. Coincidentally, Anakin and Orillia would go away on missions at the same time and be back at the Temple together. Since Orillia got her first solo assignment seven months back, she had no one but her solitude. During that time alone, protecting the Galaxy's most undeserving and catty royal, she had some swirling… feelings.

Orillia jolted back to reality when Anakin placed his lips on the line of her jaw, sliding his lips across her skin. Her cheeks flushed as she stared intently on the doorway.

"Anakin!" Orillia hissed, her nails digging onto the soft cushions. "Master Obi-Wan will be back any minute" Orillia continued, but simply got ignored.

She breath out shakily, rubbing her thighs tightly together. Her heart racing, she fluttered her eyelashes as he began nibbling on her ear. She loved that, and he knew it. She bit down on her lips, hard, but a moan gurgled on the back of her throat, nonetheless.

"Anaki-" she was stopped as his mouth landed on her lips hard, sealing them. Grabbing onto her waist, Anakin pulled Orillia onto his lap, sinking his fingers onto the soft flesh of her thighs. Giving in, she lost herself in this powerful, mind bending kiss. Her hands wrapped around his sandy blond hair, sliding her tongue against his. For the moment, Orillia completely forgot where she was, who was around her, and what was happening.

She parted her lips from him, catching her breath. Orillia slid back, hastily fixing her unruly hair. Her cheeks burned, heart still pounding against her chest. "Force's sake Anakin-" She panted, biting her lip. "Now is not the time."

Without answering her, Anakin reached for her hand and pulled her close to him once again. Placing his hand behind her head, he pulled her heap up by her bun and began dragging his teeth against her swanlike neck. "Oh-" she began but faltered short. What was he thinking? What was she thinking?

"You have any idea-" Anakin mumbled against her skin as he continued placing peppering kisses. "Just how much I love you-"

Orillia's eyes flew wide open. Love? Gulping, she shoved his away from her, forcing herself against the back of the couch.

"What did you just say?" She asked, her voice barely audible. She stared blankly, her mismatched eyes darkening. Her eyes began to burn as she neglected to blink, the air drying.

"Orillia- I-" Anakin continued when both their attention diverted to the door. Alarmed, both Orillia and Anakin gasped as she sensed a familiar presence nearby. "Obi-Wan…" he chewed, his eyes glued to the door.

A handsome face peered behind the door, his concentration glue to a holopad in front of him. While his head still down, Orillia gathered her belongings in a hurry, hoping to go unnoticed. "Padawan Kendo." Master Kenobi called, still looking down at his holopad.

"Master Kenobi." Orillia acknowledged, her voice weak. "May I be excused?" Kenobi's turquoise eyes shot up, looking at the young Padawan. "I have completed my studies, and Master Windu has requested my presence at the sparring hall in fifteen minutes-"

"Yes, you may go Orillia." Kenobi waved her hand, his attention returning to his holopad. "And how far along are you Anakin?"

"Almost done." His Padawan replied sternly, clearly disappointed by his Master's untimely reappearance. Master Kenobi narrowed his eyes, carefully examining his apprentice. Shaking her head, Orillia strutted her way to the door, clutching her books close to her chest.

She finally let out a breath when the blast door closed behind her, the waft of air running through her silk-like hair. She dared not to look back. Gulping, she looked down the hall to her left, towards the training halls.

Why did Anakin have to do this to her. Perhaps he was confused, just like she was. This must be confusion after all. She nearly squealed when her commlink began beeping. Dropping her books nearly, she shakily pressed on the call button, holding the commlink close to her lips.

"Padawan." Her Master's stern voice said from the other said. "What is taking you so long?"

"I'm coming Master." She replied, quickly disconnecting the call. Orillia took off her fogged glasses and rubbed her eyes, quickly grabbing her books and running towards the halls. That boy was definitely going to be the death of her.

* * *

Three Years Before Order 66, First Battle of Geonosis

"So, this is how we die? Eaten by monsters for entertainment?" Orillia spat, crossing her arms. "That's just about as humiliating as it can get."

"Have patience, Kendo." Master Kenobi commented calmly, his eyes looking still ahead. "Things are not always as they seem-"

"Well, from where we are standing, it seems that we are about to die." Orillia replied back. "Is this how you thought you would go?"

Master Kenobi furrowed his eyes, pondering on the question for a moment. "Padawan, a Jedi doesn't dwell on death, we welcome it when the time comes so we can become one with the Force."

"I know that." Orillia replied hastily as a battle droid tugged at her cuffs, pulling her along. "I'm not afraid of death at all, it's just…" She paused, trying to construct her sentences carefully. "Have you ever wondered… if things went differently for us?"

"However, do you mean?" Master Kenobi asked, looking down at the apprentice with his ocean blue eyes.

"Do you have any regrets?" Orillia blurted out, immediately regretting her choice of words. Well, none of that would matter anyways – she had so much to say to someone, but it would seem that would never happen. Orillia could feel her throat drying up.

"Plenty." Master Kenobi chuckled. "We are human, after all. But it is important to remember… whatever happened in the past, can never be changed."

"Yeah-" She replied in a whisper, her head down. "Well, it has been an honor helping you in this strange quest Master Kenobi." She shrugged, seeing that she clearly has nothing to lose anymore. Orillia grunted as cheers erupted in the arena, the Geonotians growing anxious to see the bloody sport.

"No matter what, use the Force. When we do not have our weapons, our surroundings are our ally." Obi-Wan Kenobi instructed, examining the long pillar that they had just been tied to. Orillia nodded, her eyes shifting between the four beasts lurking in front of them. Kenobi's attention however was stuck to the end entrance, watching something beneath the shadows. He narrowed his eyes at the new speeder carrying two additional prisoners.

Orillia's breathing hitched as she focused on the approaching speeder. There he was, cuffed with Senator Amidala. Anakin looked up, his mouth gaped open. "Orillia?" He shouted.

"Anakin, what in the blazes hell are you doing here?" Master Kenobi asked, his tone laced with annoyance.

"Well, rescuing you two, of course." Anakin answered unenthusiastically. His eyes remained glued to the Padawan next to him. Orillia didn't know what to think except how they needed to get out of this mess. Four monsters were brought to the arena. If they all worked together, this shouldn't be a problem at all.

"Oh, my stars – I'm not confused at all, am I?" Orillia whispered to herself. Her eyes grew wide at the new revelation. Completely flustered, Orillia began panicking in her chains, trying to pry them free. Well yes, she most certainly did, but this was no time to dwell on that. They could still live through this, and then maybe…

"You did a splendid job of that." Obi-Wan scolded Anakin in the distance. "And you had to drag the good senator along with you?" Orillia shook her head, trying to keep her focus on survival. The pillars were ancient, and they were easily scalable. Shifting her entrancing two-toned eyes, she looked at Skywalker one last time, gulping.

"Let's get out of this then, shall we?" she asked, her voice coming out croaky. Tightening his lips into a thin line, Anakin nodded, his face stern with determination.

"Well-" Anakin looked at Orillia, flashing her a small wink. "This is where the fun begins."

* * *

"Orillia-" Obi-Wan urged, nudging her lightly. She looked up, her eyes swimming under the bright silver light of the moons above. Orillia blinked rapidly, a few drops of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well, I really don't want to." Orillia replied grimly. "I- I just don't understand-"

Obi-Wan sank further into the sand, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He didn't quite understand this either. Obi-Wan had always known Anakin and Orillia fostered a deep bond – yet the nature of their relationship had always been a question with him. However, Obi-Wan had also worried about Anakin's attachment with Padme. When he learned that Padme Amidala was carrying the unborn children of his fallen apprentice, he didn't even think twice about Orillia.

"Kenobi, I didn't mean to break the Code-" Orillia spoke, her fingers sinking deeper into the sand. "It's just I was blinded by – well-"

"Orillia." Obi-Wan paused, waving his hand in the air. "Why didn't you stop? There is a reason why Jedi are forbidden for form attachments of this nature. In the past, many Jedi had fallen to the Dark Side because-"

"I know Kenobi!" Orillia shouted, shakily blowing out air. "I know that- it's just… you can't help the way you feel." She whispered, turning her head away. Obi-Wan felt a stab of pain in the Force. He didn't mean to attack Orillia this way, and he of all people knew feelings can't be helped.

"And I also know that it's wrong." Orillia added. Obi-Wan nodded, biting his lip. "I was young, and I was an idiot."

"Doesn't matter now Orillia-" Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his burning eyes. "The past cannot be changed."

"You don't really believe that it was because of me that he turned to the Dark Side, do you?" Orillia asked, her voice barely audible. "Because I most certainly do."

Obi-Wan shook his head violently. She had known Anakin was the fallen Jedi. As heartbreaking as this may have been, there was an unlikely and selfish silver lining to all this. Obi-Wan was spared to break the news to her for the first time. Imagine how that would go. Yet, of course she wasn't a reason – there were just so many reasons that Obi-Wan could never grasp it. "It isn't you Orillia – it's me." Obi-Wan finally added. "I've failed him as his Master. I didn't teach him to compartmentalize his emotions."

"Obi-Wan, you were a better Master than anyone." Orillia added, her voice still low. "It's just… there is so many-"

Obi-Wan chewed the inside of his lip. A stab of pain spread across his chest. Of course, there were always so many reasons. Even after two agonizing years, Obi-Wan didn't know where to begin. Instead, he mostly fixated on himself and tried to understand where he failed as a Master. He let his head drop as his mind began to overwhelm with the shame again. No matter how many reasons there were, he will always be a primary factor to his apprentice's downfall.

Obi-Wan jolted his eyes open when Orillia's delicate soft hands touched his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He looked into her odd eyes, swirling with array of colors. Hues of gold, green and specks of mud earth clashed with each other, gleaming under the bright silver moonlight. In all his travels, he had never seen eyes like hers… there was something truly hypnotic about them.

"Don't do this to yourself." She added softly, her fingers lacing onto his callous, chapped fingers.

"You've done the same thing." Obi-Wan tilted his head, watching Orillia grimace.

"Yeah, I did…" she added defensively. "And now I'm addicted to spice." Obi-Wan blinked, completely forgetting for a moment. Perhaps Orillia's inexcusable behavior had become excusable now, because for the first time in his life, nothing made sense to him anymore.

Clicking his tongue against his teeth, Obi-Wan looked up, examining the vast systems of stars twinkling in the distance. He could feel the galaxy at chaos. Not even the beauty of a clear night sky brought him peace.

"Orillia." Obi-Wan finally spoke. "Although I may not have said it yet, but you have no idea, how grateful I am that _you_ have made it through."

"I do." Orillia snorted, shaking her head as she smiled. "I am truly thankful for what you've been doing for me, Master Kenobi- and it does help that I can wake up to your beautiful face."

Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head. Orillia's wry sense of humor truly was a refreshing change. After all, it was a dramatic change for him to speak with a living being. Master Ginn's Force Ghost showed up whenever he pleased, often leading Obi-Wan rambling onto the air like a madman.

"Orillia-" Obi-Wan stopped when the front door of the Lars Homestead blasted open. Owen's expression was completely contorted in anger as he marched his way towards the two Jedi's.

"Kenobi," Lars spoke, his voice booming. "And… _crazy_ -" Owen stopped, frowning at Orillia. "I hope you two have resolved your lovers spat, because we have company." Owen tossed the binoculars onto Obi-Wan's lap. Obi-Wan reached for the binoculars and focused it straight ahead. Fourteen clicks South, an old speeder approached.

"Raiders." Orillia noted, her expression grim.

"Owen, please take your blaster back inside." Obi-Wan instructed, swiftly standing up. He reached for his hand, waiting for Orillia to grab onto it. Firmly grasping his hand, she pulled herself up and stood on her right leg, lightly wincing.

"What do you mean, take the blaster back?" Owen scoffed, clutching onto his blaster.

"Owen, Tusken Raiders are not the real threat here, Jabba's men are." Obi-Wan added, hiding his lightsaber and his blaster behind his robe. "Whatever they want can be resolved without hostility."

"You are fucking insane, aren't you?" Owen chuckled darkly. "Do you have any idea what they are capable of?"

"Shut up." Orillia interjected. "I mean-"

"What she means to say is that we know what we are doing." Obi-Wan cut in, narrowing his eyes at Orillia. "We were both Generals, after all."

"And lucky for you, the Galaxy's finest negotiator is here." Orillia crossed her arms, looking at Lars defiantly.

"What, you?" Owen posed, looking at Orillia up and down. "You are probably more certifiable than he is." Orillia laughed humorlessly, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Kenobi… I didn't bring you here to talk to those savages."

Obi-Wan looked back, snatching the blaster away from Owen and handing it over to Orillia. She smiled and winked, shoving the blaster behind her and tucking it inside the tunic. "Owen, this is what I do best."


	5. Chapter 5: The Mystery of Orillia Kendo

**Obi-Wan isn't willing to let his only living friend die for her reckless actions and decision-making while Orillia recollects memories from her encounter with the mysterious Force Wielders**

* * *

Two Years Before Order 66, Mortis (Unknown Realm)

"Rex… Rex do you read me?" Anakin punched the button on his comm-unit impatiently, making Orillia click her tongue in annoyance and pushed his hand away. The war had kept her particularly busy, but today she felt more on edge than ever, yet not necessarily in a threatening way. She felt a heavy weight, not to mention her visions were stirring up again. There, she was visited by some mysterious beings, nothing she could make any sense of really.

"We are at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival." Orillia added, carefully examining her chart. Strange- the distress signal originated from wild space, but there was something rather irregular about the star systems nearby. To begin with, there weren't any. "Where are you guys?"

"Sir, we _are_ at the rendezvous point, and there is no sign of you in scanners." Rex added, making Anakin arch his brows.

"Oh come on, that's impossible." He exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to his former Master. Kenobi, much like Orillia too was delved into deep thought. Perhaps he too sensed the impending danger. "Something's wrong we are at the exact coordinates."

"Very strange." Orillia murmured under her breath, continuing to examine the star systems. Obi-Wan diverted his attention and peered over her shoulder, looking at the charts curiously.

"Care to share?" He smiled light-heartedly, but she continued to frown down.

"We are supposed to be in Oxidone Wild Space." Orillia finally spoke, scratching her chin. "Yet, this doesn't seem like Oxidone… the System of Xandu is supposed to be less than 40 parsecs away, but I can't see anything here."

Everyone began exchanging looks, completely unsure of what is to come next. "Anakin, are you sure the coordinates are correct?" Obi-Wan asked once again.

"Yes Obi-Wan" Anakin cried, pursing his lips. "I don't understand this – this is the exact point where the distress signal originated and there is nothing here. Rex is at the exact location, and he's not here."

"This is getting interesting." Obi-Wan pondered.

"U-unable to find you-where-are you?" Rex's transmission began to break off, turning down completely.

"Something is blocking the signal." Ashoka said as the power in the ship began to shut down, finally making Orillia look away from the navigation charts and around her. She looked over at Anakin, shrugging her shoulders. Looked down, she pressed on the navigation button and hyperspace gear, yet nothing seemed to work.

"Not good." Obi-Wan said.

"No shit Master." Orillia mumbled, making Kenobi frown. "There doesn't seem to be a malfunction."

"Everything is dead." Ashoka got up, resting her elbow between Orillia and Anakin's seat. "Even the life support."

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, shaking his head. "Hmm… this is _really_ strange." Orillia began to blink rapidly as a headache began to thump on her forehead. She took off her reading glasses and rubbed her burning eyes, shaking her head.

"Something isn't right." Orillia spoke through her teeth, the pain radiating through her whole body now. She let out a deep breath and bit down on her lip, attempting to distract the uneasiness.

"Orillia, are you alright?" Anakin asked softly, reaching for her hand.

"Yeah, fine." She said, clearing her throat. "But-" she looked up as the power turned back on, making her frown grow deeper.

"There, see?" Obi-Wan teased. "Nothing to be concerned about after all."

"Yeah? Then what's that!" Ashoka exclaimed, pointed in front of her. Orillia looked up, her mouth slightly open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She took in a deep breath and dug her nails onto the leather of her armrest. A large diamond shape ship suddenly appeared before them. The black mass had unusual markings all over it, glowing in orange.

"I saw this before-" she murmured under her breath.

"Wait, what?" Obi-Wan asked, pushing himself closer to Orillia. "What do you mean-?" Just then, the ship began to pull into the object as if it were being pulled in by tractor beams. The sudden jolt made them whiplash. They watched ahead of them as the mammoth object drew them in, completely unable to control the ship. The object slowly began opening up from the center as a bright light emitted from it, almost blinding them.

"Everyone, strap yourselves in." Master Kenobi announced behind her, making Orillia absently reach for her seat belt and clip it into place. She fluttered her eyelashes rapidly as the ship was completely engulfed by the light. "Looks as though we are going for a ride."

She squinted her eyes and tried to look around her, but the pure white light began to burn into her already burning eyes, making her squint hard. A few drops of tears rolled down the corners of her tear ducts and she crunched her head down and pushed her palms firmly against her ear. It felt as though a strong surge of gravity was locked onto them, much like a black hole.

Suddenly feeling a sense of calm, she opened her eyes, only beginning to drift back into unconsciousness.

* * *

She fluttered her eyes open, staring blankly up at the ceiling of her cruiser. She was still in the ship, which seemed to be intact. Moreover, her splitting headache was gone. She looked around her, only to find everyone else sound asleep. She rubbed her eyes in confusion while she heard light flutter beside her. Looking over, she noticed that Anakin has woken up, rubbing his stiff neck as he sat upright.

"Are you ok?" he asked Orillia, looking back at Obi-Wan to notice he too was unconscious. Orillia nodded in response, but her main interest was at their current location. What was this place? it was as if all the midichlorians in her were woke, beaming with activity. She has never felt Force this raw and exceptional before. She took off her seatbelt and peered over the window, noticing the willowing trees and the bright blue sky. Seemingly ordinary, yet she knew nothing about this was ordinary. "I must have blacked out." Anakin added.

"Yeah so did I." Orillia responded.

"Then who landed the ship?" Obi-Wan asked behind her, looking at them with uncertainty.

"Not me." Ashoka added, finally regaining consciousness.

"Hmm, where are we?" Anakin asked, spinning his chair around.

"Some kind of organic mass." Ashoka added, looking down at her control screen. "All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid… but at least the atmosphere is breathable." She turned her attention back to her screen, pressing control buttons.

Orillia turned her attention away and opened up her navigation charts, only to find nothing. "This is getting more unusual by the minute. I can't figure out where in the Galaxy we are."

"Or even if we are on our own Galaxy." Obi-Wan added, looking at the navigation chart over Orillia's shoulder.

"Indeed." Orillia added, running the algorithm once again, only to find no hits.

"The ships system seems fine, but for whatever reason nothing seems to be working." Anakin noted. Ashoka shook her head and proceeded to walk outside. Orillia hesitated for a moment – she was, as she said, cursed with visions, and through the litters of nonsense, she remembered this object, simply hovering for a split second. She was the last one to walk out, almost immediately being greeted by the purest form of Force. She stood on the platform, carefully examining her surroundings.

The planet, or the mass they were stranded on was filled with lush greens, colored with various flora's and faunas unlike she'd ever seen. Yet, something was missing – there wasn't a single animal around, not even birds chippering.

"I see something over there, a reflection." Ashoka pointed in the distance, making Orillia squint her eyes to focus.

"Where?" Obi-Wan asked with a binocular attached to his eyes. "I don't see anything." They looked around cluelessly, not a single living thing in sight.

"Are you the One's?" A woman's soft voice echoed, as if lingering through the air. Orillia looked around, checking to see if anyone one was around.

"Wh-what?" Anakin exclaimed, uncertain just as she was. "Ori, did you hear that?" He asked Orillia.

"Yeah-" She nodded, her hand safely placed on her lightsabers. "I don't see anyone."

"I didn't hear anything." Obi-Wan answered absently, continuing to look through his binoculars.

"Are you the Ones?" The voice came again, this time much more clear, as if it was right behind her. Orillia looked at Anakin, and both turned around at the same time only to find a woman, a woman so beautiful that she almost seemed to glow. No, she was glowing, with a soft, faint ethereal light emitting from her. The tall woman wore a cream slender dress, her emerald green hair flowing as if someone was blowing a soft breeze towards her. She watched her with awe, and moreover, she _felt_ her.

"Hello." Obi-Wan said, a hint of flirtation in his tone.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, the same bewitched tone in his voice. Orillia turned to him, her brows in deep furrow. It was as if she nor Ashoka even existed.

"I am Daughter." She replied, her voice seemed to have a distant echo. Orillia placed her hands on her hips, shrugging her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes gazed down upon her, carefully watching both her and Anakin. "Are you the One's?" she asked again, making them exchange looks.

"Um… the Ones _what_?"

* * *

Present Day, Tatooine

"I cannot believe this…" Owen exasperated, rubbing the temples of his forehead. "I really shouldn't have called you here." Orillia shook her head, her patience wearing thin. It's not that she was ever known to have abundance of patience, but being around people who would affect her mood never helped. Moreover, Mr. Lars' hostility towards them wasn't helping.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and stepped to her side, blaster ready behind her if Obi-Wan's negotiations were to fail. The rusty, old sand bike and speeder pulled over. Orillia carefully examined the Tuskens in front of her – they were young, one male and two female. Lifting up their primitive rifle, the male let out a loud howl. Tusken's never spoke, or at least it was improper of them to speak. Due to their stringent beliefs, miscommunication often caused problems with them and Tatooine residents.

Orillia and Obi-Wan bowed their heads in respect, only to have all three return the gesture. Being the masterful negotiator, Kenobi could communicate in many languages – he was practically a protocol droid. Her hand signs had been somewhat rusty, but she could gather the gist of Kenobi's gestures.

" _Hello, must admit we are rather concerned of you sudden presence in our farm. We pose you no harm."_ Kenobi gestures with his hands, carefully waiting for their reply.

" _We have come to your farm for an vaporator."_ One of the females gestured. _"And don't forget, this is our land – we simply let you dwell here."_

" _Of course not."_ Obi-Wan continued. _"We mean no disrespect. However, you must understand, times are hard with the Drought, and Jabbas men."_

" _The Hutt's are not our problem."_ One of the Tuskens interjected. " _Lar's over there knows there are certain rules you must abide by, and you must pay for your privilege over our land!"_

"Owen." Orillia crooked her eyebrows. "Is Lar's Homestead located in Tusken Land?" Orillia asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"Of course not" Owen screeched. "These Tusken's think everything in Tatooine is theirs-"

"Please, Mr. Lars." Orillia put her hand up, stopping the angry moisture farmer. "Just because they don't speak, doesn't mean they don't understand you."

" _Give us one vaporator and we will leave you in peace_." The Tusken ordered. " _Or else we will take everything from the farm_."

" _Let me see what can be arranged._ " Obi-Wan replied, his demeanor completely calm. " _I can assure you, we do not need to resort to violence_."

"Owen, all they ask for is one vaporator." Obi-Wan insisted.

"I can't spare anything!" Owen protested, throwing a childish fit. "With the Drought… how am I supposed to feed my family."

"Owen – " Obi-Wan stopped, briefly looking at Orillia. "If you don't give them what they are asking for, they will take everything by force, and you know that. For the sake of Luke, please cooperate."

The mention of Luke brought shudders through Orillia. She looked over at the conflicted farmer, lost in deep thought.

"Oh- fine" he gritted through his teeth. "Can't give you any of the one's I'm currently using for harvest. You have to take the one out back."

" _That is acceptable_." One of the Tusken's replied. " _We will be coming for it next week._ " With one last loud wail, the Tusken's boarded their transport and departed beyond the hollow dunes of sand.

"Yeah, that was certainly a two man job." Orillia whispered dryly to herself, shaking her head. After the harrowing sounds of the broken speeder disappeared into the distance, the young woman peered her head out the front door, with the infant on her hip.

"Are they gone?" she asked, her voice weak. "I couldn't hear anything-"

"It's good, they are gone." Her husband assured, his voice lowering down. "Take Luke inside. It's way past his bedtime anyways."

Orillia watched the boy in the woman's arms. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. She simply didn't understand. There was a child, still so pure and innocent, and his father is now the embodiment of evil. Nonetheless, it all came down to the fact that the boy wasn't hers… it was another woman's. Anakin and Padme Amidala. It was right before her eyes this whole time, and she really refused to see it.

Orillia blinked rapidly and turned her face away, her eyes stinging with tears. "I'm sorry, I just… can I borrow a speeder or sand bike?" Orillia asked the man, only to have him frown in response.

"Why Kendo?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping beside her. "And where do you think you'll be going?"

"I have places to be Obi-Wan." Orillia replied. "I have lost far too much time."

"You are in no shape to get back out there." Obi-Wan protested, his voice growing louder. "Orillia, if you keep going at this pace, you will get yourself killed… or worse, someone will recognize you and come for us all."

"I'll be fine Master Kenobi." Orillia gritted through her teeth, crossing her arms defiantly. "I have managed to survive through a lot worse, you and I both."

Orillia stood there, shifting the pressure on her leg. "I will bring it back." Orillia turned her attention Lar's, who was watching the heated exchange of the two Jedi with concern. He rolled his eyes, shifting his gaze towards Obi-Wan.

"Orillia. You still have a broken leg, one bruised rib and cut on your back, which has a high chance of getting infected if not properly treated." Obi-Wan pointed out. "I don't understand why you can't just-"

"Can't just what? Lay back and watch havoc unravel?" She replied sharply. Her blood was beginning to boil; since the Purge, that happened quite often. Her breathing heavy and shaky, she balled her fists, unable to control her emotions. "What good has that done to you Obi-Wan? I mean I see it's you, but I really can't believe it's you. I've known you all my life – and I am your friend, and this is not the Obi-Wan Kenobi I grew up idolizing." She stopped herself, realizing what she had done. Orillia's cheeks grew crimson in shame. For Force sake, why did she have no control over her rambling tongue? She could see the pain spread across his face, his eyes dropping to the sandy floor. Her heart beating out of her chest, she opened her mouth to speak, but got interrupted.

"Kendo." Obi-Wan pressed on through his teeth. It was not easy to get to Obi-Wan Kenobi's nerves, but she had clearly struck a few. "I am not letting you go down _that_ path."

Shrugging, Orillia shook her head in disbelief. "What path?" she challenged, her voice growing louder.

"Hey! Enough!" Owen Lars shouted, diverting the attention of both Orillia and Obi-Wan. She huffed out air through her nostrils. Seems like she completely forgot she was arguing with the only person left in her life in front of a complete stranger. "Kenobi, take my spare speeder and get the hell off my property!"

Narrowing his eyes and Orillia, Obi-Wan jumped inside the speeder, motioning Orillia to get it. She stood there for a moment, unsure what kind of conversation they will have if she did get on the speeder. Licking her dry lips, she reluctantly climbed inside, refusing Obi-Wan's help.

* * *

Two Years Before Order 66, Mortis (Unknown Realm)

Orillia brushed back her short, dyed platinum blonde hair anxiously from her face, her nails digging onto the railings of the balcony. She really couldn't believe her eyes. She had spent a good half of her life denying the plausibility of Prophecies, especially the Chosen One. She was a believer of the Force, yes, but she was also a believer of science. She knew the Force had possibilities beyond her imagination, but this was nearing impossibility. The unknown, strange beings who resided on this planet were shapeshifters, and their Force-sensitivity was unlike anything she had ever felt. They were more overwhelming to be around than Anakin.

The Son and the Daughter, as they called themselves, had now turned into some kind of beast and had taken hold of Obi-Wan and Ashoka. In the middle, Anakin sat with his arms extended out in concentration. He was told that if he were the Chosen One, only he and no one else could control the children. Just then, both Son and Daughter began to obey Anakin's command.

This planet was the Force, and Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One, as everyone had predicted. Orillia let out an exasperated breath. Fiction had now become reality, and she certainly didn't know how to react to them. She turned to her side, watching the Father smile in pleasure.

"Come, young one." The Father told Orillia, his voice bellowing like a powerful echo. With his arms wrapped behind him, the man floated towards the stairs, making his way down to the courtyard. Orillia had her eyebrows furrowed into a frown, but followed nonetheless. She still didn't know what her purpose was here… or why she was the way she was.

It was also no secret that Orillia was equally unnatural as Anakin. Both of their Force signatures were off the charts. Moreover, Orillia had powerful visions – all the time. It was often unbearable, especially because what they saw was so radical… and true. Master Yoda always said the future was constantly in motion, but her visions remain the same with minor details changed. She had seen the beginning of Clone Wars, she had seen Mortis, she had seen the arrival of the Sith when she was six… and she had seen the death of everyone she loved – over and over again.

It had been almost two years since the Clone Wars began, and she knew the Jedi were nearing their end. The visions haunted her every night. She stopped behind the ethereal being, fidgeting her nails inside her jacket sleeve.

"And now you see who you truly are." The Father bellowed. Anakin let out an exasperated breath, pushing strands of his sandy blond hair from his forehead.

"I have taken your test." Anakin breathed out, his ocean blue eyes gleaming. "Now fulfill your promise and let us go."

"Ah, but first the both of you must understand the truth." He said, turning back and looking back at Orillia.

"I still don't understand what I have to do with this-" Orillia murmured under her breath. The Father stopped Orillia from speaking, making her ball her fist tightly. She wasn't supposed to be here – this was clearly Anakin's show. She even understood Kenobi's and Ashoka's purpose… but she still didn't understand hers.

"All of you, leave us!" The man commanded.

"Do not trust him." Obi-Wan warned, making Orillia shrug.

"You think?" Anakin humored, arching his eyebrows at Orillia.

"I said leave us!" he demanded once again. Master Kenobi and Ashoka left reluctantly, profoundly confused expressions on both their faces. She stood there, confused. Since the moment they arrived here, everyone has been talking about the Chosen _One's_ , but there was only One – what the hell was she?

"Kendo." The Father finally spoke, bringing Orillia back into reality. She looked up, her mismatched eyes shining, like two gold and green orbs specked with brown. "I understand I haven't explained your role in this yet."

"Clearly." Orillia replied bitterly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Firstly, Skywalker-" The turned his attention to Anakin again, making Orillia hiss in irritation. "Do you feel your destiny? You must see it now…" The old man continued, gesturing Orillia and Anakin to follow him. They looked at each other and followed him, they hands unconsciously placed on their lightsabers. What good is the lightsaber against him anyways? "I am dying, and you must replace me-"

"Replace you?" Anakin spat. Orillia gaped her mouth open, taking a vexed breath. "I can't stay here!"

"But, this is yours." The Father gestured to the changing surroundings, turning the morning dew to water as the sun rose higher in the sky. "It has been foretold that the Chosen One will remain to keep my children in balance."

Anakin looked at the old man, bewildered. He slowly took a step forward, standing closer to Orillia. "No." He replied firmly. Orillia and Anakin watched intently as a shadow of disappointment took over the man's face. His wrinkled face frowned deeper, his cyan eyes dulling as he looked down.

"I cannot force you to do this. The choice must be yours alone." He said quietly. "But leave and your selfishness shall haunt you and the galaxy!"

"I'm sorry." Anakin gestured, his eyes fixed at Orillia. "This is not my destiny."

The old man exhaled deeply, thoughtfully scratching his own beard. "Skywalker, I must speak to Kendo alone." He replied, not looking at her directly.

"Why alone?" Orillia asked.

"He does not need to be here-" The Father continued.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of him." Orillia declared, grabbing a hold of Anakin's hand. "I don't understand why my, well whatever I am, needs to be private."

"He cannot continue to the place where I'm about to take you-" The old man said, his eyes narrowing down on her. "And neither can I, but I must tell you what to do in the meantime."

Orillia looked up at Anakin, arching her eyebrows. He lightly shook his head, telling her he wasn't going to leave her alone with him. She tilted her head, considering for a moment. "Go back to the ship and wait for me." Orillia said, letting her grip from Anakin's hand fall.

"Orillia-" Anakin continued, but Orillia stopped him short.

"Just make sure we are ready to get out of here." Orillia smiled softly, lightly stroking his cheek. "I think this won't take long." She pulled away, turning her back to Anakin as he stood dumbfounded, and watched Orillia disappear with the Father behind the cloak of heavy fog.

* * *

Present Day, Tatooine

Obi-Wan watched as Orillia anxiously tugged at her necklace, rubbing the small multi-colored Kyber crystal. The presence of Luke had clearly upset her, and he was beginning to see why. Even though Orillia has known for some time Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side, his child is certainly a hard pill to swallow.

Nonetheless, her bursts of anger truly made him worry. She was always short fused, but she was also composed, intelligent and calm when she needed to be. Orillia was fraying, and she was clearly losing control. Obi-Wan didn't even want to imagine a world where both Orillia and Anakin, two of the most Force sensitive beings in the Galaxy, would be followers of the Dark Side. He shook his head – that was something he could never let happen. He was taught his whole life that the Force works in mysterious ways, and her being here, on Tatooine, was most certainly a sign from the Force. Unfortunately, Orillia was in a much worse place than he was… and he was beginning to feel cornered.

He could feel she regretted her recent outburst, but it was still an unnecessary outburst nonetheless. They had been riding through this long, uncomfortable silence for far too long – only made seem the mundane desolate drive more insufferable. Breathing sharply through his nostrils, Obi-Wan decided to make his first move.

"Orillia." He spoke slowly, turning his head to face her. She started blankly off in the distance, not responding to him. "I can understand why discovering Luke may be upsetting to you."

To his surprise, she chuckled. Concerned, Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows and watched her. "When Padme got pregnant, it turns out the whole Senate knew who the father was. I think everyone did, but you and me." She smiled bitterly. "You know I got a warning from my dishonorable father about the two of them?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. Did everyone know about Anakin and Padme. What was there between Anakin and Padme anyways. He'd known his fallen apprentice was obsessed with the Senator when he was a child, but grew out of it during the years. In fact, Obi-Wan never worried about Anakin and Padme, but constantly worried about Orillia and Anakin.

"We don't know the whole story here," Obi-Wan continued, "It would be hasty to jump to conclusions."

"Jump to conclusions?" Orillia sighed in disbelief. "What could the reason possibly be? A man and a woman had a child. What more is there- you know what, I don't fucking care anymore… just take me into Anchorhead." She threw her hands in the air in defeat, biting her full lips.

"I'm not taking you to your dwelling." Obi-Wan spoke. "As I mentioned before, you're coming back with me."

Orillia rolled her eyes in defiance. "You're kidding me right?"

"Absolutely not." Obi-Wan replied, his voice calm. "I don't know how long it will take you to realize this, but I am not letting anything happen to you, and most importantly… I am not letting anything happen to Luke."

"I don't understand what the child has anything to do with this?" Orillia shrugged, her voice sharp.

"It has everything to do with the child." Obi-Wan insisted. "When you were caught the last time, it is a miracle that they didn't find our you are a Jedi."

Orillia's full lips parted open as she narrowed her eyes. Her eyes began shining under the dimly lit moonlight. "Are you insinuating that I will cave if I were to be caught again?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. Sensing her growing anger again, Obi-Wan spoke.

"That is not what I'm saying, at all." Obi-Wan replied firmly. "Orillia – whatever happens to you, happens to me as well. We are in this together now, no matter what."

She slid back into her seat, lightly panting. He could feel her temper lowering, with her guilt once again returning. Her emotions were like a broken seesaw. She smiled humorlessly, looking up at the sparkling Tatooine sky.

"No, it does not." Orillia chuckled. "I am not bringing you down this path with me."

"You don't have a say in this." Obi-Wan answered quickly. "You are on some sort of self-sacrificing mission Orillia, and I won't let that happen." Obi-Wan had his gaze fixed on the dunes ahead, but Orillia remained silent. He focused on the Force, trying to read her emotions but got nothing from her.

"You get one week." Orillia finally replied. "Make me functioning." She added with a small smile.

Obi-Wan laughed, looking at the beautiful Jedi. "Please, you'll be semi-functioning at best." She squinted her eyes and began giggle, placing her hand over her mouth. She snorted lightly through her nose, trying to conceal her fit of laughter.

* * *

Orillia couldn't see anything in the darn fog. She knew the Father was still next to her, but she couldn't see anything but blinding white smoke. As she walked, she felt a strange tug of Force. It was as if Force itself was emitting from this location.

"It is the heart of the planet." The Father's deep voice replied, reading her thoughts. "It is the most raw, purest form of Force."

"I can tell." Orillia replied, blindly following her instincts. "Can't see a damn thing though."

"Your vision is futile here." The Father said, his voice growing fainter. "I cannot go any further, but you must follow your instincts to the place that calls you. You will find what you're looking for there."

Orillia stopped, sensing the Father had more to say. "But?" she asked.

"But be very careful. It is forbidden to drink the water from the pool. When you find the Object, take it and come back. _She_ will tempt you-"

"The gender-assigned body of water will tempt me?" Orillia chuckled.

"Anyone who crossed the forbidden will be corrupted forever and become an insatiable beast, impossible to control – if you break the rules… the Galaxy as we know it will be torn apart by you." The Father warned, morphing Orillia face into horror. She will become a beast and tear the very fabric of the Universe – sounds simple enough task.

"Okay…" she told herself, only to see nothing but fog. "Should be easy to remember."

"This will be your test of _Time_." The man said, finally before his presence disappeared. Orillia stood there, taking in a sharp breath.

"Don't drink the water… why does everything in this planet have to be so cryptic?" Orillia wondered. "If I'm tempted, life as we know it will seize to exist, what else could possibly go wrong?" Orillia walked a straight path until the mist began to thin. Soon she could see the soiled ground around her, and the blue-green sky came to view. Orillia stopped when she heard the hush of a fountain in front of her. She took a step closer and saw the unreal body of water. It was like liquid gold spilling, and it looked so delightful. Orillia stood and watched, completely astonished and entranced. Before she knew it, she kneeled at the edge of the surreal fountain and cupped her hand, scooping up copious amounts of gold water.

"Hello Child." Someone called in the distance. Her voice was like the finest silk, smooth and flowing. Coming out of her hypnotizing trance, she looked around her, standing up cautiously. Her skin erupted with goosebumps, the hairs on the pack of her neck prickling. There was something eerie around… something sinister.

With nothing in sight, Orillia reached for her lightsabers, gripping onto them tightly. They have found that lightsabers were absolutely useless here, nonetheless, if something comes at her, she will go down with a fight.

"Show yourself." Orillia shouted, her voice echoing into the vast nothingness. The voice traveled around her, darkly cackling. Her eyes following the voice, she ignited her duel-ended sabers, her concentration fixed beyond the shadows.

"I am not something to be seen, my naive child." The voice taunted. "I'm simply to be heard." She parted her lips, her forehead wrinkling in concentration. "There is no reason to fear."

"I'm not afraid of you." Orillia replied, her voice firm.

"Oh, Orillia Kendo…" the voice sang mischievously, "But you are… you are fearful. You've lived most your life in fear."

Orillia clenched her jaws, gripping onto her lightsabers tighter. She slowly got into position, her concentration fixed at the lurking, invisible voice that dwelled beyond the shadows of the pool.

"You aren't afraid of me, _Oracle_." The voice finally spoke. Orillia straightened her back. Did the voice just call her " _Oracle_ "? Shaking her head in disbelief, she stood on guard once again, with nothing but the light of her purple and while lightsabers igniting the looming cave. "You are afraid of yourself… of the future."

Orillia wished to say something, but for possibly the first time in her life, she was loss for words. Someone suddenly overcame her, and she turned her lightsabers off, clipping them back on her waist. She waited anxiously for the voice to speak again. All the fear, the alarm and the sense of danger had washed away… all there was now, was _peace_.

When was the last time she felt peaceful. Orillia would have to put a lot of thought to truly recall a time when her mental health completely peaceful, so to say. Long before the War, she always faced a sense of turmoil, no matter how hard she tried to keep herself calm, and convince others the same.

"Tell me, why are you so afraid?" The voice spoke. Completely entranced, she slowly sank in the soft ground beneath her. Her body felt as if floating in dead space, weightless and overpowered.

"I'm afraid what I see in my visions will come true." Orillia replied. "I'm afraid I cannot stop what is to come."

"Yes, you do have a heightened sense of looking into the Future, do you not?" The voice asked. "Yet, being gifted with such power… you seem unhappy."

"I don't want to be like this." Orillia replied almost instantly. Saying it out loud for the first time in her life was almost liberating, and the sense of weightlessness became utterly soothing. "I don't want to be the one who sees everything- I cannot be responsible for what happens in the future! I know what I am capable of, doesn't mean it always happens-"

"Time is always moving." The voice spoke. "Any miniscule detail can tip the scale of time. Thus, you have had many visions that never came, you had many visions that were corrected because of your powers… but – this one."

"Yes." Orillia replied obediently. "The one vision that never seems to change."

"The death of your kind." The voice replied, her voice soothing. "The Jedi will perish, very soon, as it seems."

Orillia gulped, her heart beating against her chest. Flashes of the blazing Temple appeared in front of her once again, the clones turning their weapons on the young younglings, shooting them mercilessly. The helpless children are completely defenseless. Her lips quivered as she saw a foreboding figure slashing through the children of the Jedi, his face covered with a hood.

"It's so difficult to see such atrocity every time you seek solace of meditation, isn't it?" The voice asked, her voice sympathetic. Tears rolled down her eyes as she nodded. "Why do you think this one vision of the future never changes, unlike your other visions?"

"I- I don't know." Orillia replied, choking on her own tears.

"Think child." The voice commanded. "Why does this one vision never change?"

Taking a shaky breath, Orillia proceeded. She knew deep down why this one vision never changed. "It's because this is inevitable." She replied, chewing on her lip.

"Yes…" The voice hissed. "It does seem inevitable, doesn't it?" Orillia nodded, her body quivering. She had never felt this afraid before. Squeezing her eyes shut, she held in her breath, trying to calm herself down. Her lack of confidence and fear was something that had always concerned her Master, and Master Yoda had always said.

Fear will lead to the Dark Side. She opened her eyes, the feeling of emptiness and serenity gone. Looking around, she was back on her feet. The sensation of weightlessness too was gone. What had just happened to her. She placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart pounding. Why was she consumed by such a feeling of fear?

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. The voice she was hearing, was certainly up to no good. She had lost all control – and whatever it was, had complete hold of her. Why was it toying with her. _Remember, she will tempt you_ – the voice of the Old Father echoed in her head.

"Who are you?" Orillia asked absently, reaching for her lightsabers, and igniting them once again. "Are you Sith?"

"Sith?" The voice demanded, her voice becoming shrill. "The Sith and the Jedi, so vain… there are powers much greater in the Universe but those who only choose to follow the Dark or just the Light."

"What did you do to me?" Orillia snarled, gripping onto her weapons.

"I simply wish to show you something." The voice pouted, "I mean no harm."

"Liar!" Orillia screamed. "You made me unnaturally afraid! You wanted me to turn to the Dark Side!"

"I didn't make you feel anything!" the voice screamed, the high pitch shattering Orillia's ears. She winced, backing away from the pain. "What you felt was entirely you."

"I just want to get out of here," Orillia whispered to herself. None of this was worth it. Turning off her lightsabers once again, she clipped them onto her waist and began walking towards the direction she came for. She found nothing here… nothing she wanted to find at least. She didn't need any more anxiety and fear in her life. What was the Father trying to do to her? Make sure she becomes off balance?

"Don't you want to know how you can stop it?" The voice asked. "The Purge of the Jedi?" Orillia stopped, turning her head sharply. The voice was right behind her, but she saw nothing.

"I've had enough of your games." She gritted through her teeth, her fists balled so tightly that her body almost began to quiver. "I want nothing you have to offer."

"What makes you think the Father is on your side?" The voice asked once again. Orillia stopped yet again. "Do you really think he brought you and Skywalker here because he wanted to maintain the _Peace_? Look around you Orillia… there is no peace! The galaxy is at War, and it will end with nothing but bloodshed and you know it."

There, she found herself standing on the edge of the golden pool once again. She looked down at the water, swimming like liquid gold. She kneeled closer to the water once again, closely examining it. What would drinking this water actually do. She must admit, the Father did have questionable motives – not to mention, his Son was the most ferocious Dark Force user she had ever heard of.

"You came here to find out who you are." The voice said. "And you are no ordinary Force user."

"Please tell me something I don't know." Orillia commented impatiently. "The _Oracle_ is a children's bedtime story. Why did you call me the _Oracle_?"

"It's no bedtime story, my child." The woman assured. "You have the ability unlike any being ever existing. You my child… can manipulate time however you wish."

She crooked her eyebrows in confusion. "What, that makes no sense?" she asked.

"Only you can stop this." The voice cooed. "Time is not one straight path, it is more elusive than you can imagine. And the answer to all your peril lies, simply with one sip of the tantalizing water in front of you."

She stopped, her hand floating over the water. This is exactly what the Father warned her about. "You will know who the Sith Lord is, you will know why the clones turn on their leaders… you will know who the figure beneath the hood is… you will know _everything_." Her hand remained frozen over the water, her skin inches from the water.

"Will I be able to stop our downfall?" She asked, her voice small.

"Of course…" the voice chuckled. "Not only this, but you will keep peace in the Universe… forever. The visions will no longer be incoherent snippets… but you will see everything, and you will know exactly how to stop-"

"You're lying." Orillia spoke. "That's not how the Force works."

"You have no idea how the Force works!" The voice screamed once again. Orillia winced and placed her palms tightly against her ears.

"This is the Dark Side, this pool… I can feel it, you know." Orillia got up, straightening her back. "You cannot make me fall."

There was nothing but silence that hung in the air. There was no point to stay and wait for the voice to manipulate her further.

"Fine, but know this." The voice snarled. "You will be responsible for _all of it_." She stopped, suddenly feeling a heavy weight on her left pocket. Reaching around, she felt a smooth, small object, with sharp edges. She pulled it out, only to find a multi-colored Kyber crystal in her palm. She looked down at the crystal, feeling it's sheer and powerful aura.

"I'll take my chances." She replied one last time, before walking back towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

"Who was she?" Orillia asked, clutching tightly onto her newly found crystal. The Father stood, his glowing eyes burning down on her.

"Some far more sinister than what my Son is becoming." The Father replied. "She drank from the pool." The father smiled, looking down at Orillia's clutched fists. "Show me." He demanded.

Orillia opened her hand, revealing the strange stone. His eyes narrowed, and for a moment, she could almost sense worry from the enigmatic being. "What is it?" she asked.

"Curious." The man murmured. "I really didn't think you were quite possible. So I had to see for myself. Even I am learning new things about the Force every day."

"What do you mean?" Orillia asked restlessly.

"You are not meant to exist." The Father interrupted, making Orillia's eyes grow wide. "You don't follow the laws of time."

"I literally learned nothing." Orillia grunted through her teeth. "None of this makes any sense to me."

"That stone." The Father ignore Orillia's. "You will know when to use it… until then." He paused, looking down at Orillia, his eyes and emotions unreadable. "Be careful, you heart if full of fear."


	6. Chapter 6: Some Newfound Hope

**Obi-Wan attempts to help Orillia find her way towards the Force. She wonders if she's ready to expose herself to the darkness once again.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: sex scene (a mini one tho)**

* * *

"Ana-kin…" Orillia moaned, her eyes closed. She bit down on her lower lip, restraining a scream on her throat. There was a whole battalion on the cruiser who would hear her if she were to come loudly. She whimpered silently, dragging her nails across his back. "Please, I'm gonna come again-"

Without saying anything, Anakin grabbed onto her hips and pushed in further, making her yelp. She hungrily bit down his shoulder, her legs wrapped around him. She was breathless as he rode her to another orgasm, timely placing his palm over her mouth so she could scream into it. Her eyes flew open, head crashing on the pillow as she desperately panted for air. Her walls twitched as he finished, two naked sweaty bodies tangled. They lay there, trying to catch their breath and slowly coming down from the overwhelming sense of euphoria. She took in a sharp breath as he pulled out, rolling off of her and lying flat on his back. She smiled, turning to her side and pushing back his wet hair away from his forehead.

"A job well done, General Skywalker." She chuckled, running her thumb over the jagged scar running down his left eye. Anakin snorted, nestling his nose in between her neck and placing a soft kiss against her heated skin.

"Third time was the charm, huh?" Anakin laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Stop showing off-" Orillia gripped his hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss, their tongues dancing yearningly. He slowly pulled away, dragging his teeth across her lower lip.

"You women and your multiple orgasms." He placed a firm slap against her rear, her skin burning in delight.

Orillia yelped, giggling. She cupped her, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "Happy birthday, Anakin"

He placed a firm kiss on the top of her forehead, resting his chin. "Happy birthday to you too, Ori."

* * *

Orillia woke up with a throbbing headache. Rolling her tongue around her lips, she moved her eyes, looking around Kenobi's depressing dwelling. Placing her palm flat on the bed, she flinched in pain as her shoulders and ribs ached in pain. It had been almost three days since she laid in bed. Albeit she was much better than she was when she was found, but she was healing far too slow. Squinting, she blinked rapidly to focus by the window, but the glaring suns of Tatooine were failing her eyes.

"Are you finally up, or do you wish to hibernate some more." Kenobi spoke, adding a small snort.

"What did you give me?" Orillia asked, her throat sore and raspy. She tried to gulp, but stopped. It felt like shards of glass were stuck all over her body.

"It's Rakra root extract." Obi-Wan answered plainly, his eyes closed in concentration and his head down. Orillia widened her eyes, looking at him bewilderingly.

"Rakra root?" she exclaimed. The increase of her volume forced Orillia to fall in a fit of violent cough. She finally stopped, her chest throbbing. "Do I look like a Bantha to you?"

"That's all the Jawas were willing to trade." Obi-Wan replied, his concentration fixed on his meditation. She breathed out sharply through her nose, shaking her head. What now? There she was, with her only surviving friend, but she had never felt more tense. What was she supposed to do, fall back asleep? "Perhaps you should meditate if you're feeling bored."

Orillia widened her eyes, breathing out slowly through her nose. Two years ago, disappointing someone like Obi-Wan Kenobi would have meant something – but it meant nothing anymore. "I don't… meditate."

Finally out of his meditated focus, Kenobi turned his head around to face her, his expression contorted in confusion. "What do you mean, you don't meditate?" Obi-Wan demanded, his tone perturbed.

"I mean," Orillia continued hesitantly. "I don't meditate… anymore." She paused, not wanting to explain further. She knew this discussion wouldn't end here. One cannot simply stop after stating that they've disconnected themselves from the Force. She knew Obi-Wan would pry further, but to her surprise, he didn't speak. Somehow, his lack of curiosity was disturbing. It was not in Obi-Wan Kenobi's nature to simply not demand an explanation. She has spent many missions with him as a Padawan, and she's fought alongside him more times than she could count during the Clone Wars.

"It is the best course of action for me, Obi-Wan." Orillia continued on her own. Staring blankly at the crumbling ceiling above. She gulped, watching her tongue. She had always been outspoken, and said things in the heat of the moment, but they have gotten her nothing but trouble – especially from the people she trusted the most. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"How is disconnecting from the Force, at this time of Darkness a good idea?" Obi-Wan asked, his tone almost amused. Taking slight offense, Orillia pushed herself up and pushed her back against the wall, her eyes shooting darts.

"Why are you interrogating me?" Orillia asked.

"Interrogating? Orillia, I simply want to talk to you." Obi-Wan answered, his back turned to her once again as he resumed his meditative position. "Do you know how unbearably long it has been since I actually spoke to another living being, let alone a friend?" Orillia widened her eyes, her fingers clutched tightly in the thin white sheets.

"I- I'm sorry Obi-Wan." Orillia replied quietly. "It isn't easy for me to confide, in anyone anymore." Obviously this was a thwarted attempt to make excuses. Orillia realized there was no way any of them could be who they were ever again. Obi-Wan might not have fought for his life, or lived his days it complete uncertainty – but he had his memories. "Well…" Orillia continued cautiously.

"Do you not trust me?" Obi-Wan suddenly demanded, making Orillia tilt her head in utter shock.

"What?" She asked, her tone bewildered.

"You don't trust me completely, do you?" Obi-Wan repeated, baffling Orillia further. "I can sense the hesitation in you, Kendo." He paused for a moment, unsure of what to say next. "What happened since-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Orillia swiftly replied. Good, now she was panicking. Taking a shaky breath, she felt beads of sweat gather on her forehead. Was she always this nonconfrontational? No, she was never like this.

"Orillia." Obi-Wan spoke once again. "I remember a time when you and I actually used to share stuff."

"There is no point to talk about anything that happened." Orillia snorted. "But I do have something I would like to ask you."

Obi-Wan turned his body around, sitting cross-legged on the floor. His eyes focused on her, he waited, but Orillia choked up. She didn't know how she was going to ask, or what point there was to ask even. All she wanted to know is how… how could she get betrayed this badly. "Go on." Obi-Wan finally asked.

"Did you see it?" Orillia asked, tugging at the white sheet hugged around her body.

"See what?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"His Darkness." Orillia replied, her eyes fixed on the pale thin sheets.

Obi-Wan remained silent for the longest time, slowly stroking his overgrown scruffy beard. "It was always there, more or less. But it was my duty to teach him to control it." Obi-Wan answered grimly. "Look how miserably I failed at that."

"What do you think snapped him, if not me or you?" Orillia asked, her eyes fixated on the sheets she was clutching onto with her dear life. She watched as she skin whitened from the lack of blood flow.

"I think it all began with the death of his mother." Obi-Wan replied absently. Orillia's eyes jolted up, alarmed. Of course, his mother. Anakin had always been attached to his mother. After all, the woman sacrificed her own freedom for his. Orillia was unsure of what happened the last time Anakin was on Tatooine – perhaps Obi-Wan can shed some light to it.

"What did he do?" Orillia asked cautiously. "When he found out about his mother?"

"Well…" Obi-Wan pressed his lips into a tight line, his face draining color. "According to Anakin's lovely step brother, he managed to massacre every man, woman and child of the clan that took his mother."

Hearing it out loud made her heart race rapidly. She had no idea how bad it just was. All Anakin would tell her was that he had done something terrible, but he would never tell her. Soon, the War consumed their lives, and Orillia had completely forgotten to ask him. He massacred everyone – children too? That's why his atrocities in the Jedi Temple, and the ones he is doing now are so easy for him. Are they easy? Perhaps he thinks the task is rather difficult, but his hate consumes all else. Orillia sucked in a deep breath, gathering courage to ask the million credit question.

"Do you think he loved her?" Orillia's voice strained. More or less, she already knew the answer, but she needed to find her place in all this. Was Anakin's feelings for her real, or were they just a sham? What kind of game was he playing with her… with both her and Senator Amidala. No woman deserves a man that is so blatantly an infidel.

"I-" Obi-Wan paused, his eyes narrowing at Orillia. "Who do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked once again.

Orillia rolled her eyes. "Padme Amidala." She replied rigidly. "You know, the mother of his son, the child you are protecting."

"Ah…" Obi-Wan widened his eyes, diverting his gaze away from her. "I must admit this whole conversation is a tad bit awkward for me."

"Awkward for you?" Orillia snorted humorlessly.

"Look Anakin had always been a womanizer. The boy would want to court any attractive woman." Obi-Wan commented. "And I honestly don't know-"

"Obi-Wan." Orillia interrupted, her voice loud. "Please tell me the truth."

Obi-Wan paused, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he frowned. "I believe he did." Her replied, his gaze fixated on the small circular window high above the beige clay ceiling of his hut. "But, he did love you too, there was no question about it."

Orillia's eyes grew wider than saucers. She couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. Shaking her head lightly, she pressed her lips together tightly. "I feel like I am a naïve Padawan once again, chattering about who likes who." She stopped, narrowing her eyes to adjust to the glaring light of the twin suns of Tatooine. "He doesn't really matter to me anymore. But I am glad that the child is okay."

"There are two." Obi-Wan added, absently scratching his beard. "It was a boy and a girl. Padme died at childbirth because Anakin nearly killed her for leading me to him."

Orillia parted her lips lightly, taking in a sharp breath. She lightly trembled, almost feeling cold in this hellish heat. "Where is she?" she finally asked, her voice quivering.

"Bail Organa adopted her." Obi-Wan replied, his voice distant, as if lost in his own thoughts. "I'm sure she is getting a full life." Orillia turned her head towards Obi-Wan, tilting it lightly.

"Kenobi-" Orillia spoke. "Why does Vader not know about his children?"

"He thought he killed Padme and the children before we-" Obi-Wan stopped, his voice exasperated. "He didn't know the children were born. That's why Luke is here with his uncle, and Bail Organa had taken Leia."

"Surely you see that Aldaraan is too close to Courasant." Orillia pointed out, her mind swirling. "What if Palpatine finds out that Organa's daughter is Force Sensitive, let alone who her birth father is-"

"He won't know." Obi-Wan replied, his light blue eyes slowly darkening, adding stripes of deep blue.

"Emperor Palpatine?" Orillia asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "He would know who the girl is in a heartbeat, and he would know what she is capable of- and if he finds out about the girl he will surely come to the boy and you-"

"Orillia." Obi-Wan waved his hand in the air, "You are unraveling, calm yourself." He instructed. Orillia bit into her lip hard, resting her back against the pillow in defeat. Surely Obi-Wan must have thought about this too. He must have a fail-safe or some sort of plan if they were discovered, wouldn't he?

"I know for a fact that Palpatine and Vader are seeking younglings, even young Padawan learners." Orillia insisted, her voice growing sharper. "They are using slave-conditioning on them to turn them to the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan sharply looked up, clearly shocked. It seems that he had no idea what inquisitors were, therefore he wasn't being hunted. Unfortunately for her, she had to put down a few that were in her path. The number of Inquisitors are growing in the galaxy, and so are their powers.

"What are they being used for?" Obi-Wan asked, his deep voice laced with concern. "There can be only two Sith."

"They are elite assassins, of sort." Orillia breathed out, rubbing her temples as a light throb began. "They used to hunt Jedi, but since all of us dead anyways… now they hunt enemies of the Empire. Mind you not, these Inquisitors are foreboding. They may have been Jedi younglings or Padawan's once, but they are nothing but heartless killing machines now."

Obi-Wan uncrossed his legs, slowly getting up from the floor and taking a seat at the foot of the bed. His eyes shifted rapidly as he began thinking. Orillia couldn't tell what he was thinking, and she _wouldn't_ feel what he was feeling. He used his fingers to comb through his smooth auburn hair, revealing strands of gray around the temples. His hair was much longer than it was before, almost as long as it was before he was a Master.

He did age – from the horrid solitude and self-loathing, Orillia noticed the strands of silver peppered across his beard, the light wrinkles around his eye. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but gawk – he was still one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, possibly even more handsome than before. Orillia shook her head, her cheeks growing crimson. What was wrong with her? She was fantasizing about Obi-Wan Kenobi amidst this mirthless conversation. She really did feel like a hopeless Padawan once more.

"Have you seen any?" He finally asked.

"I have." Orillia replied. "They didn't know who I was, but – "

"But what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They would have found out." Orillia replied. "The two Inquisitors I encountered unfortunately met their end."

"Orillia." Obi-Wan continued. "Please tell me you didn't use the Dark Side to kill them."

Orillia frowned, clearly disappointed by his lack of faith. Then again, she didn't blame him. That would naturally be the question if she were Obi-Wan as well. "No." she finally replied, arching her eyebrows. "I didn't use the Force whatsoever – I… I don't much anymore."

"Why did _you_ disconnect yourself from the Force?" Obi-Wan asked once again, his frown growing deeper. Orillia's patience was wearing thin. She knows of all people how hard it was for her to stop using the Force. She clenched her jaws, swinging her sore legs to the side of the bed.

"Obi-Wan, you wouldn't understand." Orillia replied, trying to keep her tone as polite as possible.

"I wouldn't understand?" He asked, taking slight offense.

"You wouldn't understand because you're the most perfect Jedi there is. You're the poster boy, you don't break – nothing breaks you!" Orillia screeched, grinding her jaw. "If I were you- I can't do this! I can't become like him." She couldn't help it anymore as tears began rolling down her eyes. "Do you think I want to be detached from the Force? I loved being a Jedi… I just can't risk it."

Using her palms, she covered her face. She even tried sucking in deep breaths to stop, but the tears just wouldn't stop. She was tired, just so unbelievably tired… and she just wanted to go home. What was home anyways? It most certainly wasn't Tatooine… her home was the Temple, and that is nothing but a haunting carcass of a city that was once great. She gulped when a firm hand gripped onto her shoulder, squeezing tightly.

Orillia looked up at the drying clay ceilings, wiping away her last tears. "The Force doesn't control you, you control the Force." Obi-Wan replied plainly. Orillia furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the wiser Jedi with confusion.

"What?" she asked once again.

"Our understanding of the Force is not sophisticated enough to comprehend the balance between Light and Dark." Obi-Wan continued. "One thing we did get wrong, and very wrong, was that we believed in order to have balance, we must eliminate Darkness."

"Did _you_ just say the Council was wrong?" Orillia exclaimed, chuckling nervously. "That's funny. Thank you for making me feel better."

"I've had a form of, enlightenment if you will… since the Purge." Obi-Wan spoke. "My Master was always one to point out our flaws, but because he constantly diverted from the norm, he was considered an outcast… turns out, he was more right that I wanted him to be."

Orillia blinked rapidly, completely confused. Orillia had to admit, he was the last person (he and her Master) to ever criticize the way the Council worked. They _were_ the Council, after all. "Everyone needs a little Dark Side, Orillia… that's not necessarily a bad thing."

She didn't know how to feel about what he was saying. "Who are you have what have you done to the real Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she asked, her voice low.

"What I mean to say is, balance is the key." Obi-Wan added. "Too much of neither is a good thing, and that goes for the Light Side too."

Orillia shook her head, her mind swarming. This is the exact opposite of what she was taught her entire life. Yes, Jedi always preached about balance, but when it came to the Dark Side, it was meant to be completely eliminated. It made it harder for those that were struggling, especially during the war. She was struggling… and whenever she wanted to confide in others, especially Obi-Wan or Mace… they simply told her to "stop being fearful and be mindful." What made Obi-Wan have the sudden change of heart?

"I mean… that's what I always believed." Orillia gulped. "But Mace wouldn't listen to it, even though he himself used the Dark Side more frequently than anyone else."

"Yes, Mace Windu was very balanced." Obi-Wan pointed out. "But no matter what he said, he managed to find the perfect balance. For his instance, it was his lightsaber technique… which you are an expert in as well."

" _Was_." Orillia reiterated. "I haven't used my lightsabers in more than a year. I really was doing fine, you know… until we went to Mortis, that just complicated things a little too much for me."

"Oh yes, where did the Father take you after Anakin's test." Obi-Wan asked.

"To the heart of the planet." Orillia replied blankly. "He said I'm not supposed to exist, but for some reason, here I am, flesh and some blood." Orillia shrugged, drying her moisten face. "But clearly they were all bullshit anyways. Doesn't matter how powerful and pure with the Force they were… everything the Father said was wrong. Anakin did not bring balance to the Force." Orillia reached down her shirt and pulled on her long silver chain, placing the multi-colored stone on her palm. "And I still don't know what the fuck this is."

Obi-Wan carefully examined the stone, running his finger over the smooth edges of the surface. "He told you that you weren't supposed to exist?" Obi-Wan noted. "That's not a very comforting thought."

"No, it really isn't." Orillia added, smiling weakly. "He also told me that my existence doesn't abide to the laws of time." Orillia shook her head, clutching onto her kyber crystal. "I have tried using this with just about any holocron I could find. And nothing worked."

"That is unlike any crystal I have ever seen." Obi-Wan answered. "Or unlike anything I've ever felt."

"I don't even know if it is a crystal, or something else." Orillia murmured. "Like I said Obi-Wan… there have just been a lot of people in my life who has either let me down, lied to me or died. So please forgive the fact that I don't share my everyday musings with you anymore."

She took the crystal pendant back, shoving it back inside her shirt. The cold silver of the chain nestled against her skin, and she once again felt a sense of serenity. She didn't know if it was psychological or otherwise, but whenever she took that necklace off, it burned her from the inside.

"What happened that you decided to disconnect the Force." Obi-Wan finally asked. Orillia's heart dropped to her stomach – that was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Obi-Wan." Orillia replied firmly. "Promise me something."

"Anything." Obi-Wan listened intently, his eyes searching hers.

"We are kind of stuck with each other. So there needs to be some guidelines. I don't ask for anything else, but this." Orillia paused, thinking about that night. "You don't ask me what happened the two years after the Purge. That is something I'm not willing to talk about – I don't want to think about it, I don't want to hear about it."

She expected protests from him, but instead, he simply reached his hand out and squeezed her shoulders tightly. Orillia sighed deeply, her body lightly shaking. She chewed on her lips thoughtfully, blinking her eyes rapidly. "He wears that monstrous mask and armor because of you, doesn't he?"

Obi-Wan blinked has his expression darkened. He mentioned that Padme had somehow lead Obi-Wan to Anakin, and now Vader hid himself from the rest of the world. "I had the high ground. I warned him."

Orillia pressed her lips into a thin line, almost stifling a smile. This was no laughing matter – but Orillia couldn't help but think back to times when Kenobi would teach them dueling using defensive grounds. "You were always the Master of the High Ground." She flared her nostrils, grabbing Obi-Wan's calloused hands and squeezing them tightly.

"I promise you Orillia." Obi-Wan spoke, this time completely facing her. "I will make sure you are one with the Force once again. Because, after the longest time, a new hope has risen… I don't have to waste a lifetime waiting for Owen Lars to allow me to train Luke. I have you-"

"Let me stop you right there." Orillia cut in. "I am nobody's _hope_."

"Nobody's hope?" Obi-Wan question, his expression baffled. "Orillia, the people in this town can actually rest easy and not fear for their lives anymore. Since you came into Anchorhead, life for the people has actually been better."

"It's just stupid thugs and the Hutt Family." Orillia snorted. "That's no challenge for us. It's petty protection. And I still fucking got caught and my identity was nearly exposed!"

"Doesn't have to be that way." Obi-Wan assured. "Jabba's men and the Tusken Raiders of this planet are a challenge." He continued, his voice growing giddier with anticipation. "All this time, you were alone trying to take down this galaxy's biggest crime syndicate – Jedi or not, even with your caliber… that is a monumental task to handle."

"Are you complimenting me?" Orillia smirked.

"What are you saying?" Obi-Wan laughed. "I always praised you on your battle tactics and quick thinking. It's not my fault that you're irritating to be around most of the time."

"Well, there you are." Orillia commented, adding a small smile.

"Orillia." Obi-Wan pressed once again. "I will help you with the people of this town. I have always believed that the Hutts were far too abusive with their power. Since the Empire, this corner of the Galaxy is all but forgotten, and the innocent are no longer getting the justice they deserve. We must take down the Hutt syndicate from Tatooine."

"Why do you sound like me?" Orillia asked, her eyes wide as saucers. "That is rather reckless and bold, even for me."

"I think you are rubbing off on me." Obi-Wan smirked. "Just a little bit, though."

It was certainly nice to hear that someone had her back after all this time. It's not as if any bounty hunters would help her – they all worked for Jabba anyways. And she hadn't even considered asking Obi-Wan; she knew he would never put himself or her in such danger, especially after Luke. Yes, Obi-Wan would never risk the discovery of Luke if it weren't for a reason. Everything that man does has a purpose. She knew it was in their nature to never sit idly by when innocents were suffering, but circumstances had changed dramatically now. Obi-Wan had the chance of becoming a vigilante before, but the risk was much too high. If he were in her place, and his identity was revealed, the Empire would reign all Hell fire upon Tatooine. She furrowed her brows – this plan was far too reckless.

"Why now?" she finally asked. "Obi-Wan if we get caught-"

"We won't." Obi-Wan interjected. "Orillia, unlike you, I don't think with my lightsaber. We are going to do this my way."

"Yeah and I will be there trying to put out the fire when your plan crashes and burns." Orillia smirked. "Like it always did."

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan scoffed. "That was always the other way around. I had to rescue _you_."

"Um, okay." Orillia arched her eyebrows, smiling. "Hm… first and second battle of Geonosis, Ryloth, Fellucia, Malastre…"

"You have made your point." Obi-Wan admitted, shooting his hands up in the air. "But you must promise me something." Orillia turned her head and lightly tilted it, now curious. "You must use the Force once more."

"The risk-" Orillia continued.

"There won't be any risk." Obi-Wan assured. "We know we can't use our powers in front of other people, but we cannot continue without the help of the Force."

"I'm not ready." Orillia protested. "I still have far too much baggage to clear."

"Kendo." Obi-Wan squeezed her hand tighter. "I am not going to fail you."

Orillia's breathing hitched. For the first time in the longest time, someone was taking a notice of her. For the first time in forever, she was given a genuine promise. She turned her head away, facing the blank, mundane and lifeless wall – she couldn't continue without the Force for much longer, and she knew if she were to start using it now, it would end badly for everyone. There was simply too much Darkness in her – but if anyone can actually help her, anyone in the Universe, it was the person who saved her two weeks ago.

"I don't know if you remember this, but you helped me in one my most darkest times." Obi-Wan spoke. Orillia turned to face him once again, blinking her eyes in question. "Remember the siege of Mandalore?"

"Remember it?" Orillia exclaimed. "I feel like I'm still living in it."

"It is time for me to return you the favor that has been chewing me up inside." Obi-Wan added. Orillia took in a sharp breath, all the sudden remembering exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

Seven Months Before Order 66, Mandalore

"Cody, I don't care if there isn't any trace of him. Send your scout troopers out there once again and find him. He did not get off planet just yet and I know it!" Obi-Wan chewed out, balling his fists tightly. The clone commander has never seen General Kenobi this intense and emotional before. The whole chamber room remained quiet. You didn't need to be Force sensitive to understand and feel the sheer anger radiated from the Jedi Master. "I will not let him get away from me this time-"

"Obi-Wan." Master Plo Koon spoke, his visor fixed at his friend with concern. "I thought I would never say this to you, but your emotions are clouding your judgement. Trust me, we all understand how much it means for you to bring Maul to justice – but Mandalore is no longer our concern."

"Our concern?" he asked, his blue eyes almost in fire with rage. "He was a Sith Lord! He has managed to evade all futile attempts we have made to capture him. And now, the planet of Mandalore is burning because of him, we cannot let him get away. He is still there-"

"Have you ever seen him like this General?" Commander Colton whispered next to her. Orillia stood frozen in the briefing room, chewing her lips nervously. This was bad – it was really bad. What was the war doing to the Jedi? Here he was, undoubtably one of the finest Jedi, actually dancing with the Dark Side and losing himself in front of his peers and his men.

"Master Obi-Wan." Orillia finally spoke. "May I speak to you in private for a moment?" she asked as confused and startled clone troopers watched anxiously. Kenobi narrowed his eyes at her, his breathing heavy. Nonetheless, he followed her reluctantly, stomping out to the empty hallway.

"What is it Orillia?" he asked, his nostrils flared.

"Obi-Wan." Orillia took a step forward. "You know when this is coming from me, it is bad." She added, "You are losing yourself."

"I thought you of all people would have my back." Obi-Wan scowled. "I thought you of all people would understand."

"I do understand." Orillia spoke, grabbing onto her friends shoulder. "But Obi-Wan, you are seeking vengeance. I don't have to tell you that revenge is the path to the Dark Side because you know it."

"You really don't understand how vital it is for us to-" Obi-Wan continued, his tone almost sounding like Anakin. It was like nothing was getting through his head.

"Please stop." Orillia added firmly. "Maul means nothing to the Republic. He has lost all resources, and by any means the Sith have him. We also know there are two Sith, therefore Maul doesn't play any role of importance in this equation." She paused, trying to examine his reaction. "Obi-Wan, he is as good as dead, and we need to get out of here."

He remained still, his chest heaving slowly. She could feel his anger slowly dissipate, but then came the sadness. She chewed on her full lower lip – she wasn't good at providing comfort. Obi-Wan really did need a friend right now, and Anakin was far too busy fending off the last Separatist blockade. Master Plo Koon, no matter how wise he was, would never understand – but she knew.

"You cannot to this to their memories." She continued, her voice low. "Not to Master Ginn, and not to Duchess Satine." Obi-Wan looked up sharply, his eyes softening by the mention of the fallen Duchess' name. "I know how you felt about her." Orillia whispered. "And I honestly cannot tell you how sorry I-"

"Did Anakin tell you?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice low.

"No, he didn't need to." Orillia shook her head. "Obi-Wan. I genuinely don't care that you had an attachment with her. What I do care about is how you behaved after Maul tried to manipulate you." He remained silent, his breathing growing deeper. "If it were anyone else, watching their loved one killed right in front of them would have broken them. You very well could have lost yourself to the Dark Side then. But you didn't."

"Orillia, I am not-" Obi-Wan continued but she stopped him, placing her hand over his battle worn breast plate.

"The reason why Jedi forbid attachments of that nature is because of what could happen if something like this were to happen." Orillia continued. "But you are the living affirmation that our belief isn't entirely accurate."

"Now is not the time for you to debate our Code." Obi-Wan exclaimed, his brows knit in a deep frown.

"Kenobi!" Orillia sighed, tucking her lips in. "Think about Master Ginn and think about her. They would not want you to continue down this dangerous, self-destructive course you wish to embark on. Knowing Maul, he will make another unwelcomed appearance in our lives, and when he does, we will get him. I promise." Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tip toeing over to embrace him completely. "Don't put your life and your men's life in danger now." To her surprise, her returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

He buried his head on the nook of her shoulders, his beard lightly grazing against her skin. She could feel his somber sadness, and it was breaking her heart. She couldn't even imagine being in his position. And unlike him, she couldn't have controlled herself. There was always something to learn from Obi-Wan, no matter how hard it was for her to admit at times.

"Thank you." He croaked into her shoulder.

"You owe me one." Orillia smiled, latching herself away from her friends embrace. She winked, lightly stroking his well-groomed beard.

"Then you owe me one less than a million now." Obi-Wan added, the usual sarcasm returning in his tone. "Alright. Let's get out of here."


End file.
